I think I have fallen in love with you
by Silvernia
Summary: Final chapter. Not too good. Sorry...out of idea
1. Default chapter

I think I have fallen in love with you.

Author: Silvernia

a/n: hi! im silvernia..obvious huh? this is my first fanfic story! hope you all will enjoy it. although i don't have much experience compared to the other author, but that doesn't mean im not good you know!

DIClaimer: i don't own GS/GSD, so please don't send me a lawyer letter. i beg you tt

summary: eternal high school is a boy school but because the kunasagi high which appear to be a girl school had prroblem is their currency so the eternal high and kunasagi needed to be merged. From now it will be the co-ed school, eternal high. what will happen when the girls meet the boys? read on! pairing: axc, kxl, dxm, sxl etc

character chapter:

main character:

eternal high

athrun zala

his mother died years ago because of a car crash. since then his father always drunk and beat him. he is 16 in this fanfic. athelic, smart, kind, handsome that's what i can DESCRIBE bout him.

kira yamato

he is athrun best friend. he is 16 too. he doesn't know that he has a twin sister until one day. kind, good-looking, active that all i can describe him.

shinn yamato sorry 4 shinn fans 

kira's little brother. he is ONE-YEAR younger then kira, 15. he is hyper active and likes to skip classes. but he gets good grades. smart, hyper active, handsome is the only few words can be used.

dearka elthman

he has a tan skin. he is also 16 in this fanfic. he is kira and of course athrun good friend, he is actually a playboy until a certain girl appear.

kunasagi high

cagalli yula athha

her father narumi nara athha is the president of the popular amusement park, circle. she is 16 here. HOTHEADED but kind, athelic, AND BEAUTIFUL if she wears more skirt/dress.

lacus clyne

best singer of whole kunasagi high. beautiful, SMART, kind-hearted. she will be always there when her friends are hurt. her best friend is mirillia haww and caggali yula athha, she is 16.

mirillia haww

she is good at taking picture. always bringing the photograph around. beautiful, kind and sweet. she is 16 by the way.

stellar yula athha sorry guys! 

cagalli's sister, 15. she is one of the best dancer. she likes to dance whenever she is upset.

lunamaria hawk

she is 15 here TOO; she likes shinn since their 1st meet. but she is upset when she know that shinn likes stellar. but thing change until

side character:

fllay allster

leader of kunasagi high's cheerleader! she is 16. she likes him and obviously wanted to make kira as hers especially when she 1st meet him together with lacus since she hates lacus because she is popular in shool and she wants to be the most popular.

meer campbell

big fans of lacus and become the imposter of lacus. hair, voice, eye all the same. but she likes athrun. she got angry when she see cagalli and athrun so close together and wanted to break them up!

tolle koenig

mirillia's ex-boyfriend. she breaks up with him because he wanted to make out with her forcefully. and he meet her again when the 2 school join.

meyrin hawk

lunamaria's twin sister, 15. she likes auel, her classmate. but she never talks to him before. she doesn't dare to confess to him. she never know that he will returned her feeling and love her back.

auel neider

he is smart, athelic, and quite. but he likes meyrin when they meet the 1st time.

yunna roma seiran

he loves cagalli and alwas flirt with her. he doesn't belong to eternal school. cagalli hates him but he will do anything. let's see what can he do when athrun is there!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

this fanfic may not be good but please review after you guys read. thx!

from:silvernia


	2. The 1st meeting

I think I have fallen in love with you

chapter 1: the first meeting

At the Athha mansion

" Cagalli-sama, please wake up! Cagalli-sama!" shouted one of the maids in the Athha mansion.

" 5 more minutes" shouted the girl supposing named cagalli. She has blonde hair and a pair of amber eyes,

"Lacus-sama and Mirillia-sama is down stair waiting for you, cagalli-same please wake up!" shouted the maid.

Two females walk towards cagalli's room while the maid doing her best to wake cagalli up.

"It's okay, Linda…. leave her to us" a voice said.

"Hai, Lacus-sama!" the maid called Linda bow to the girl named Lacus. She has a pair of light purple eyes. Her hair is light pink and had been tied up to a ponytail with a red ribbon.

"Mirry, help me to bring the alarm clock over here!" said Lacus towards a girl that has orange shoulder length and a pair of sky-blue eyes is it? I just know its blue color named Miriallia.

BRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG…..

"Ahhhhhhhhh" can be heard even the end of this street shouted by the blonde haired girl.

"Lacus, Mirry, do you both want me to deaf?" said Cagalli angrily.

"It's your fault that we need to use this way to wake you up. Your maid called you over 5 minutes and you are not awake yet!" said Lacus.

"Come on, Cag. We need to go to Eternal high to report ourselves today? We cant afford to be late today." Said Mirry.

"Eternal high? Why are we heading there?" ask Cagalli confusingly.

"Oh no, you actually forget? Principal Murrue said that from today onwards kunasagi high and Eternal high will be joining up and ask us to head straight there!" declared Lacus.

That reminds Cagalli. About what the principal said two weeks ago. She immediately rushes to the bathroom and clean up herself. Put on her uniform, which is a white button top with the sleeve to the elbow and a dirty red knee length skirt. And she ran down after she grabs her backpack and rejoined Lacus and Mirry.

" Father, I will be going now. Good luck in your works and good bye." Said Cagalli quickly.

"Okay, honey. Be careful. You both two." Said her father, Narumi Nara Athha.

" Hai!" said Cagalli, Miriallia and Lacus in union.

On the way to Eternal high

"Cag, why can't you just wake up early?" said Mirry.

"I'm just not a morning person!" answer Cagalli.

" Here we are, Eternal high" said Lacus happily.

In front of them is a white and huge building. A lot of girls and boys are walking in there. Some are chatting happily while some are making new friends.

Office

" Miss, we are here to collect our timetable." Said Lacus politely.

"Oh, what's your name?" ask the officer.

" I'm Lacus Clyne" Lacus report her name to the officer.

"And you both?" pointing towards Cagalli and Miriallia.

"I'm Cagalli Yula Athha"

"I'm Miriallia Haww."

"Okay, here are you three timetable. And all of you are at the same class, 2-A." said the officer.

The girls accepted the timetable and bow to the officer politely. They walk out of the office and tried to walk around to find the class.

Meanwhile…. at 2-A

"Kira, just what do you think you are doing? Give me back my book!" yelled a 16 years-old blue haired guy with a pair of emerald eyes.

"Athrun, don't just sit here and read books. You should go out and have some fun!" said a blonde hair and tan skin guy.

"Have some fun? What fun can we get outside? This is a school not a club, Dearka!" said a brown haired and a pair of purple eyes boy that named kira.

" Then why are you stealing Athrun book away from him? Don't you also think that we should go out and take some fun?" said Dearka.

"That's not the purpose I stole this book from him. I just don't want my best friend to become a nerd! He should go and have a girl friend and enjoy his teenager life!" said Kira.

" Hey, I'm not a nerd. I just like reading that's all. And why should I have a girl friend when we are in a boy school? Shoot Athrun.

" Tsk tsk tsk…. Athrun, did you forgotten something important? Today is the day Eternal high become a co-ed school! Means there will be girls! Yahoo!" shouted Dearka. Kira nodded his head.

" Here! Here is class 2-A!" shouted Lacus with the excited tome.

" Lacus, why are you so excited? It's just a school with boys and girls." Said Cagalli to her pink hair best friend

" Don't you think it's cool to have boys and girls study together? I wonder how will it feel like?" said Lacus with the same tone.

" Cag, you better find a boy friend too. If not I will be the match maker if you don't mind!" said Mirry evilly.

" NO NO NO AND NO. Why must I find a boyfriend at the first place? Mirry, I think you should get first. Or may be Lacus." Said Cagalli.

" Ya, I'm going to find a boyfriend to play around!" said Lacus smilling evilly.

Cagalli and Mirry sweat dropped and fall n anime style.

"But why are here so many girls standing outside the doo? We can't go inside like that!" said Mirry.

"Look, how handsome is he? Whoo.. Especially the brown haired guy." Whispered a girl in front of them.

" No. The blue haired one is more handsome then the brown haired one! How I wish that I were in this class." Whispered another girl.

" EXECUSE ME, girls… Please let us go into the class!" shouted Cagalli.

" Are you in this class? You are so lucky!" said a girl and turned back the attention to the classroom.

" huh? Lucky? Why would I?" mumbled Cagalli confusingly. Both Mirry and Lacus shook their head.

" Grhhhh…. We can't go in like this!" Shouted Cagalli impatiently.

" Mirry, I think we should close our ear first before Cagalli burst!" advise Lacus.

They both covered their ear with their bare hand while watching Cagalli where going to burst from her impatient and anger.

" EXECUSE ME, GIRLS. THIS IS NOT YOUR ROAD! CAN YOU LET US GO THROUGH FIRST!" shouted Cagalli loudly.

All the girls covered their ears with their hand when Cagalli shouted. Even the boys inside the classroom could hear her shouting. The shouting stop the fight that Kira, Athrun and Dearka had earlier about having fun or whatever.

" Cag, calm down. You are going to burst if you continue like this." Tease Lacus while they are inside the classroom FINALLY.

" I really don't understand them! Why are they so concern about guys.. I rather am concern about my sport…" said Cagalli while slamming her bag pack loudly with her anger.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk…. You are wrong then, miss. A soul have to find their soulmate..It's wrong to think that it's not important!" said Dearka approaching to them.

" Who are you then?" asking Cagalli.

" Why would you mind to know who am I? Name is not important. It's just a code to called the others! " Replied Dearka calmly.

" Whatever you said! None of my business!" said Cagalli angrily.

" Hi, I'm Mirillia Haww. My friends will call me Mirry for short."

" I'm Lacus Clyne"

Dearka is attracted to the orange haired girl named Miriallia. He stared at her while that make Mirry blushed.

" Oh, hi! I'm Dearka Elthman!" Replied Dearka. Obviously he is directly telling Mirry.

" Lacus and Mirry din't even ask bout your name and you told them! I thought name is not important?" mumbled Cagalli. But unfortunately Dearka heard it.

" It is because they they me their name first POLITELY!" answered Dearka to Cagalli.

That makes Cagalli's anger increase more and before she wants to start an argument, a voice interrupt them.

" Dearka, enough of your rubbish! Don't start a unnecessarily argument." Said a voice coming towards them. A guy who has blue haired and emerald eyes, Athrun.

" Athrun is right. Just stop it. It ruining the class mood!" said another voice behind Athrun. A brown haired and purple eyes boy, Kira.

" Do you mean I started it first? Athrun, Kira? Are you my friend or theirs?" mumbled Dearka.

" We just don't want an argument in this nice weather, do we?" said Athrun with a small chuckle can be heard.

"And you guys are?" asked Cagalli rudely.

"I'm Athrun Zala. He is Kira Yamato." Replied Athrun.

" Oh hi! I'm Lacus Clyne. And the she is Mirillia Haww." Said Lacus while pointing to Mirry.

"And she is Cagalli Yula Athha by the way!" said Mirry pointing to Cagalli direction.

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…..

Class 2-A's homeroom teacher, Mwu La Fllaga walk in to the class and command the entire student to find a seat.

" I'm your homeroom teacher this year. My name is Mwu La Fllaga. I teach Physical Education and math. By the way, I have already arranged your seat. Please come out and take the no.!" said Mwu La Fllaga.

(A/N: every seat in the classroom have no. on the table surface. Btw the seat is one by one not a row or whatever. Hope you guy understands!)

A few minutes has gone, all the students have sit in their expected seat. The arrangement of seat is like this. Lacus sits on the left Kira, which is on the 3rd row from the window 4th seat. Cagalli sits in front of Athrun, which is on the 1st row form the window 2nd last seat. While Mirry sit on the 2nd row from the door 5th row on the right of Dearka.

Athrun gazed at the back of Cagalli and admired her beauty.

"Silky blond hair with a suitable eyes colour, which is amber. But if she tied up her hair into ponytail should be prettier." Thought Athrun himself. Suddenly he thought of an idea, he tears a slice of paper and writes something on it. When he is done she aim in front and throws it to Cagalli.

A minute later,

" What do you think you are doing and who do you think you are?" Cagalli turn around to face Athrun.

The entire student in the class heard the shouting and turned to her direction. She just heard Athrun chuckled.

" Think bout my idea." Athrun whispered to her.

Cagalli just turned back to face the front with anger. While Athrun just continue chuckled.

Way walking home

" Cag, what happen just now?" asked Mirry curiously.

" I saw you blushing when Athrun whispered something to you." Tease Lacus evilly.

" Nothing. Don't talk nonsense." Replied Cagalli.

Cagalli's room

Cagalli just took her bath and lying down her comfortable bed. She keep on thinking about the paper that Athrun thrown to her just now, She take out the paper and read it loudly.

" IF YOU TIED YOUR BEAUTIFUL BLONDE SHOULDER LENGTH HAIR INTO A PONYTAIL WITH A GREEN LACE, I'M SURE YOU WILL BE PRETTIER!"

"Who he think he is!" mumbled Cagalli. Actually when she first saw Athrun, she thinks that he is handsome. And believe me he is the 1st one she thinks is handsome not because what it is because she don't take notice of boys.

END CHAPTER 1


	3. Project partner

I think I have fallen in love with you.

CHAPTER 2: PROJECT PARTNER

" Cag, it's your fault again!" shouted Mirry while they are running to Eternal high.

" I told you I'm not a morning person! I can't help it either!" shouter back Cagalli.

"Wow, and what makes you tied up your hair? But tell the truth you are prettier than before in that hairstyle. But this is the first time I saw you tied up your hair." Comment Lacus.

" Yup, Cag. You sure attract many boys in school later!" comment Mirry.

" Shut up! I just feel like tying up my hair and I won't attract the boys. Cuz Lacus already attract all of them!" Cagalli replied while blushing.

Eternal High

When the three girls walk in the hall almost all of the eyes are gazing them. Some eyes were on Lacus beauty and some eyes on Cagalli new look most is girl since it's the 2nd say and the boys barely know her 

"See? I told you. You attract boys." Tease Mirry.

"Hey! It's Lacus and you okay not me." Said Cagalli.

Athrun, Kira and Dearka just walking around heading for their locker to put their books. Suddenly they heard a few girls gossip.

"Did you just see that? Cagalli Athha tied up her hair! She never tied up before..but she really look nicer then before!" whispered some girl coming from the hall…

"Oh, so I see she took my advice," thought Athrun while smiling.

Kira put his hand on Athrun forehead.

"Hmm… no fever! Why are you laughing there?" said Kira.

Athrun didn't answer Kira question and just walk straight to the hall while on the way to the locker which need to pass by the hall. When they reach the locker they saw the three girls on theirs too.

(A/N: Athrun's locker is beside Cagalli same goes to DXM and KXL)

" Hey, so I take it as you took my advice huh!" whispered Athrun to Cagalli near her ear. That makes her blush.

All of them frowned at the sight they saw. Lacus and Mirry can't believe Cagalli is blushing because of a guy. And for Kira and Dearka can't believe that Athrun actually acts like this.

Cagalli just quickly her books into the locker and just run to her class. The others just standing there like a crazy people, frowning.

Class…

"Okay class, I'm your science teacher, Talia Gladi. And this year we need to do a project. And this required partner. 2 person per group. And I had already group up you all, now I will read out and this project due on 3 weeks after." Said Talia.

"Lacus Cylne pair with Kira Yamato"

"Dearka Elthman with Miriallia Haww"

" Cagalli Athha with Athrun Zala"

"What? I'm paired up with him? No way…Miss Talia can you please change?" shouted Cagalli.

"I'm afraid not, miss Athha." Said Talia.

" Just give up! You are destiny to become partner of mine!" whispered Athrun behind her. She can feel his breathing while his leaning forward whispering to her. She blush the 2nd time at the same day.

"They are cute if they become a couple, ne Kira?" whispered Lacus to Kira try not to let the teacher notice.

"Ya, I haven't seen Athrun act like this before.. Anyway what about we meet after school at the library? We need to do this project regarding to the information." Suggested Kira.

"Okay, no problem! How about we go for lunch? I mean with Mirry and Cagalli if you don't mind." Said Lacus

"Um… ya, of course!" agreed Kira.

Lunch break…under sakura tree

" Why are they joining us? Isn't this a secret place only between us?" said Cagalli.

" Come on, Cag. We're friends aren't we? Friends should share their secret!" said Mirry.

" Kira and Dearka are never mind. But why is he here too?" said Cagalli pointing to Athrun.

" Oh, just because I'm Kira and Dearka's friend, too bad!" said Athrun while laughing at the same time.

"Fine fine fine, let's start eating…come on before the bell rings." Said Dearka hungrily.

Library after school

"Okay, Kira. Let's start. I will go for the book searching and you will go for the Internet searching. K? Said Laucs.

"How could I reject a beautiful girl suggestion? I will go for the Internet searching. See you 2 hours later." Said Kira. While Lacus hear the "beautiful girl" from kira's mouth she can't control but blush.

In the coffee shop

" Arggggg…. Enough! I won't continue. If I still continue I will be mad by then!" shouted Dearka.

" Come on Dearka. Calm down. Do it slowly, don't force yourself to hard. You will die from stress then." Said Mirry while taking a sip of tea.

"I think we should stop now. We had done this for the past 2 hours. Come on mirry. Let's stop for today!" said Dearka.

"Alright. Tomorrow same time we will meet at here, okay?" said Mirry.

"Okay. No problem. Mirry, how bout I walk you home?" said Dearka hope that Mirry wont reject.

" O-..Okay!" said Mirry blushing.

Back to library

"Kira, you are here already! I found some books. But not much. I think of going to the national library to find some more information this Saturday! Can you make it?" suggested Lacus.

"Oh I see.. I also can't find much of the information from the Internet though. Saturday? Um… okay, I will go and pick you up." Said Kira.

"Oh, I got to go now, see you tomorrow." Said Lacus and she run to the door.

On the street

"So. Mirry. Do you have any boyfriend? Asked Dearka suddenly.

When he saw Mirry face with shook he continue, "Oh, I'm just wondering a pretty girl like you have a boyfriend already only…I don't mean anything else." Said Dearka nervously,

"Owh… I used to have one but I break up with him." Said Mirry after she managed to come out with her voice.

" So how bout you? Do you have any girlfriend?" said Mirry,. When she saw his shook face she continues, "I'm just wondering that's all!"

When Dearka wanted to answer her a "no". a girl suddenly called out his name.

" Dearka, long time didn't see you. Where have you been? Why haven't you come and find me?" said the girl.

"Oh, Dearka. I see you have a girlfriend here. I better get going before it's too late. See ya!" said Mirry with a bit of disappointed tone.

"Mirry ..Mirry" shouted Dearka trying to explain. But unfortunately she runs too fast to hear his voice. Dearka turned to the girl and said." What are you doing here? I thought we are over?"

"Mou, Dearka. How can you say that? I love you so much and you said we are over. I know you are a playboy but you just can't say that. But I see you really like the girl with orange hair." Said the girl

"Look! I really really do like her. And I can abandon to become a playboy because of her." Shouted Dearka

"I won't let you. I can tolerant you become a playboy but not a serious guy in love. I can't let other girl have your heart." Said the girl.

"Look, Mitsuki. Don't you dare to do anything to her. If not I will kill you personally." Said Dearka angrily.

Clyne mansion

" Hmm… Ya! I have a nice day with Kira today. It was fun. I even asked him out to the national library this Saturday. And guess what? He offered to pick me up." Said Lacus happily.

" Look how happy are you!" said Mirry on the phone.

"Oh ya. How about you? How you and Dearka?" asked Lacus.

"What do you mean by how? We just discussing about the project!" said Mirry while blushing.

"My,my… nothing happen at all? I can't believe it. You both didn't talk bout other thing except for the project?" said Lacus.

"Erm… there's something. He asked me whether I have a boyfriend? And I said no. When I ask him back, before he answer I already know his answer and I just run back home." Confess Mirry.

"How did you know the answer before he actually answer you. And you just run back?" repeated Lacus.

" I mean I saw a girl calling him and look like is his girlfriend?" Mirry said while rowing her eyes.

" Oh gosh.. Mirry. You didn't hear his explanation and you just run off? May be that's not his girlfriend or whatever.?" Said Lacus.

" May be. But he won't like me even though that's not his girlfriend. I'm just not pretty enough for him. I mean every girl in school is better then me!" said Mirry sadly.

" Don't you dare to said that again. Mrry, you are one of the pretty girl our school and love doesn't see face. If he really love you not because of your face it's because he loves you!" said Lacus nearly shouting.

"Okay Lacus. Calm down. By the way I got to go now. See you tomorrow." Said Mirry.

"Okay, good night!" said Lacus.

"You mean you and Athrun didn't start your project yet? Even though you don't like him but he is still your partner." Said Lacus.

" I know I know. But I just don't want to be his partner. I hate him." Said Cagalli

"Or you like him? Hahahaha" said Milly while laughing.

Suddenly Mirry bumped to someone. The someone manage to caught her hand before he drop onto the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see the road." Said Mirry.

" Erm.. Never mind. I didn't pay much attention too. I'm sorry too." Said the "someone"

Mirry heard the "someone" speak as she remember someone speak exactly like him and reminded her of Dearka. And when she look up she saw only one guy, Dearka.

"Oh, it's you Dearka. Erm… guys I got to go. I will see you later in class. See ya!" said Mirry to Lacus, Cagalli and Dearka while running to the school gate.

" Wait, Mirry. wait for me. I need to talk to you!" shouted Dearka and rush to follow her, while Lacus chuckled.

"Did I miss something?" said Cagalli confusingly.

Locker

When Lacus and Cagalli go to their locker. Cagalli saw Athrun and Kira standing by theirs too,

"Lacus, let's go to classroom together. I have something to show you. It's about the project." Said Kira.

"Oh okay." Answered Lacus knowing that Kira wanted to let Cagalli and Athrun alone.

And two of them just say bye to them and rush to hide themselves in a corner.

"So when you want to start the project? Lacus and Mirry paired already start doing theirs." Said Cagalli

"It's actually up to you. It's you the one don't want to paired up with me not me. So if you asked it, why not we meet at the secret place after school?" suggested Athrun.

" FINE!" shouted Cagalli and just walk to her class. Athrun just stand there and chuckle at her action.

"Mirry, why are you avoiding me? I said I need to talk to you!" shouted Dearka from behind.

Mirry didn't answer his question and continue waking forward. That makes Dearka angry and run faster and finally catch up with her and grabbed her wrist. He doesn't care whether he hurt her or what she said he just pulled her with force to a corner.

"What do you think y-" Mirry shouted and stop when she feel Dearka's lip on hers.

Dearka feel shocked that she didn't resist but she looks like enjoying it. Few minutes later, he pulled apart his lips from hers and begins to speak. His eyes looking right into her sky blue colour eyes.

"Mirry, don't you get it? I love you and Mitsuki is not my girlfriend. Why don't you let me explain and just avoiding me?" shouted Dearka firmly.

When Mirry wanted to speak up suddenly…

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG….

"Let's go back to class!" said Mirry while hearing the bell ring.

Dearka just stood there while Mirry already go into class 2-A. he doesn't know what Mirry feel to him. Will she return his feeling? Or will she hate him? He actually tells her he loves her! At that moment he thinks that he is an idiot.

After school at the sakura tree

Athrun sat on the sakura tree branch to wait for Cagalli. After waiting for nearly 30 minutes, he started to worried about her,…

"oh no, how can I forget I need to meet up with Zala after school.." mumbled Cagalli.

"oh see whose here… My dear Cagalli honey…" said a guy right in front of her.

" Who are you to called me that!" shouted Cagalli angrily and look up to the guy. She got shook when she see who is that,.

" Yunna, what are you doing here? And don't ever call me that. 1st I'm not your honey and never will 2nd I hate you." Shouted Cagalli loudly.

"But I love you, dear Cagalli honey. How can you say you hate me? I know you love me as I do!" replied the guy named Yunna.

" Shut up before I beat you up. DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AND I HATE YOU!" shouted Cagalli even louder then before.

Yunna grab Cagalli's hand and push her toward the wall. Although Cagalli is stronger than a normal girl but still Yunna is a guy. She can't do anything and can see tear formed in the corner of her amber eyes.

Athrun wondering around to find Cagalli since he waited for so long. And heard some conversation.

"But I love you, dear Cagalli honey. How can you say you hate me? I know you love me as I do!"

" Shut up before I beat you up. DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AND I HATE YOU"

"It's Cagalli voice…" Athrun thought.

He quickly ran towards the voice.

Nearer …

Nearer…

And

Nearer….

When he reach there he saw something that make him shook and hurt at the same time….

END CHAPTER 2


	4. Cagalli's soft side

I think I have fallen in love with you.

CHAPTER 3: CAGALLI'S SOFT SIDE

Athrun saw a guy's lip is connected with Cagalli. He saw tear dropping from Cagalli's amber eyes.

Cagalli close her eyes tightly hope that that was just a dream. Come on, a guy that you hate just kiss you and it's on lips. And the worst thing is you can't resist.

"Why am I so weak? Why can't I resist?" thought Cagalli. Suddenly she feels Yunna's lip is apart from hers. She opens her eyes and saw Yunna sitting on the floor. And what makes her feel more shook is a guy standing in front of her. A guy that she never thought will be there when she is in danger.

ATHRUN ZALA.

"Who are you to beat me?" shouted Yunna one hand holding his left cheek that had been punched by Athrun.

"Who am I is none of your business.. and even a 3 year-old little boy have the right to punch a dirt like you! Who do you think you are to simply kiss a girl? I don't even care who you are and I don't want to know." Shouted Athrun angrily.

Cagalli had gotten more shook while Athrun being so mad. I mean she always see him making fun of her and laughing everyday. And now he is mad because of her.

Athrun grab Cagalli's hand and walk towards the sakura trees. After a few minutes, Cagalli suddenly stopped walking. Athrun turned around and saw Cagalli's tear keep dropping.

" She is crying. She must be very hurt! Of course, are you an idiot Athrun Zala? She is a girl after all!" thought himself.

Cagalli eyes widen when she feel Athrun hugging her trying to let her feel better. She heard him whispered, " It's all right now. Nothing will happen to you."

Miriallia is walking to the library to lend some book for her project. Se will be going to meet Dearka in the coffee shop like yesterday. But can she face him after what he told her?

FLASHBACK

"What do you think y-" Mirry shouted and stop when she feel Dearka's lip on hers.

Dearka feel shocked that she didn't resist but she looks like enjoying it. Few minutes later, he pulled apart his lips from hers and begins to speak. His eyes looking right into her sky blue colour eyes.

"Mirry, don't you get it? I love you and Mitsuki is not my girlfriend. Why don't you let me explain and just avoiding me?" shouted Dearka firmly.

END FLASHBACK

Suddenly got someone standing in front of her intent to block her way. She look up and saw the same girl yesterday that called Dearka.

" Miss, can you please let me go on." Asked Mirry politely.

Something had happen.

PHIAAAAAA is the sound right? I wonder 

The girl slaps Mirry. Mirry hold her cheek with her hand and look at the girl. Trying to ask her what she did wrong and why she slaps her. While the girl speak up..

"Don't ever dare to go near to Dearka anymore. I know he loves you but I love him more than everyone. I can tolerant he is a playboy but I can't tolerant he is serious with you!" the girl said and walk away.

Tear slowly formed and drop drip by drip down Miriallia face. She din't go to the library and run to a corner and cried.

"What a warm embrace he has!" thought Cagalli still crying.

Athrun broke the embrace and held Cagalli by her shoulder tightly.

" Cagalli, who is that guy?" he ask gentlely.

After a few minutes of silent, Cagalli finall speak and broke the silent.

"He is-" said Cagalli but can't continue and started to cry again.

"Never mind, Cagalli. Don't need to tell if you don't want to. I told him that I don't want to know a person like him, right? So don't mind." Said Athrun.

Cagalli looks at Athrun's emerald eyes. She saw concern and worries in his eyes. Then suddenly reminded her something and she shout.

" Ahhhhh.. I thought we are suppose to do our project today.." she looked at her wrist watch and continue," we can go now, it's not too late yet."

"Shh…. never mind. We can do it tomorrow. You are surely tired today. Let's do it tomorrow morning before everyone comes to school.. Erm… how about 6.30?" asked Athrun.

" 6:30? Isn't it too early? I cant even wake up at 7 .. And now you want me to wake up at 6? I don't think I can." Said Cagalli.

"I will call you at 6 o'clock and I will walk with you to school at 6.15 okay? I will pick you up. Don't you dare to off your phone…I will call your house phone!" said Athrun.

"Hey, how you know my house phone and hand phone?" asked Cagalli curiously.

" I have my way. Come on let's walk you home now." Said Athrun.

" Okay…."mumbled Cagalli.

Dearka is still thinking how to face Mirry later…

"Will she hate me? What if she doesn't ever want to see me again? Why did I tell her I love her at the 1st place? Am I an idiot or what.." thought Dearka.

He stops thinking when he heard someone sobbing in a corner. He walk toward the direction and saw someone really familiar crying there.

" Mirry? Is that you? "Asked Dearka not sure whether is she the one.

He saw her turning around and he was shook when he saw her eyes are red and still crying right now. He quickly run over to her and asks her what happen.

" What happen, Mirry?" ask Dearka with the tone of concern.

Mirry didn't answer his question and just hug him without thinking. She is hurt right now. She doesn't care the girl will kill her or whatever if he do that but she is hurt.

Dearka didn't continue ask her question when she hug her. He knows that she doesn't want to answer anything right now. He just whispered something to her," I don't know what happen to you but now nothing will happen not with me around." Mirry blush when he said that and she feel his warm breathe and warm embrace.

Kira and Lacus are standing at the bus stop waiting for bus.

"La-lacus… do you have any person you like?" Kira asked her.

"Huh? Erm..i think I have…" replied Lacus blushing.

When Kira heard that, he feels that his heart get stab by hundreds knives. He never knew that the one Lacus saying is him, Kira Yamato.

"How about you, Kira?" asked Lacus.

" I-I have…and she is really beautiful like an angel." Said Kira.

Of course Lacus feel the same as Kira because she doesn't know he is referring to her, Lacus Clyne.

"So remember I will give you a morning call tomorrow. You had better don't off your hand phone." Said Athrun when they reach Athha mansion.

"Okay okay.. I get it.." said Cagalli.

" Now get in… remember to rest.. bye!" said Athrun and walk away before she could say anything.

" So, Mirry what exactly happen?" asked Dearka after she stop crying and now they are sitting under the Sakura tree.

" Dearka, are you sure you really love me? May be I'm just like others girl that you like. You are not serious with me right?" asked Mirry in the tone of scared. Of course in her heart she doesn't want him to say a "yes" to her question.

" No…no no no no no no… you are wrong! You are not the same as the others. I really love you with all my heart. I can abandon to become a playboy because of you. You change me." Shouted Dearka while shaking his head.

Mirry's eye widen when she heard him saying that. Why would he likes me? Why?

" What happen? Who makes you cried?" asked Dearka again.

" Nothing happen. Is just that a girl came and warned me just now. Ask me don't go close to you anymore. I can see that she really loves you, Dearka." Said Mirry.

" Mitsuku……." Mumbled Dearka.

"But I don't want to leave you. I cant't. Your joke, your smile, your embrace, your concern.. I can't forget it.. I'm happy when I heard you said that you love me but… but…." Said Mirry and started to cry again

Dearka feel shock again." Did I hear wrongly? Mirry say she don't want to leave me…." Thought himself.

"Dearka… I really love you but I can't.. I don't want to hurt her. She loves you more than me. She knows you more than me. She cares you more than me." Shouted Mirry and cried more than before.

Dearka didn't say anything he just pulled her into an embrace. He feels hurt watching her cried and hurt all because of him.

"Mirry, but I love you more than everyone. Isn't that enough? Don't need to scare to hurt her. I will talk to her and won't let her hurt you again." Said Dearka after he broke off the embrace. And Mirry nodded.

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG….

BRINGG…………..

BRINGGG…………

" Hello, this is Cagalli speaking." Said Cagalli with the tone of sleepiness.

"Cag, you better wake up now. Better I ring the house bell and wake you up personally.." said a sound on the phone.

" ATHRUN…. Why are you calling me and what is that "CAG" means? Are you learning Mirry?" said Cagalli totally wake up from her dream world.

" Didn't I say I would give you a morning call. And now is already 6 o'clock. Come on go and help yourself and come out at 6.15 sharp. And just to remind you, remember to put on your tie today." Said Athrun.

" Okay okay..wait for me a while." Replied Cagalli and flip her hand phone cover.

A few minutes later…

" ARGGGGGG…..what is this thing? How would I know how to tie the tie? Never mind I will just tie my hair first." Mumbled Cagalli as she quickly tie her hair into a ponytail with a emerald hair band.

"Good morning Dad, good morning Stellar." Said Cagalli when she went down for breakfast.

Her dad and sister looks so shocked when she greeted them.

" Why are you both looking at me like that?" asked Cagalli when she sees their shook face.

"O-nee chan… are you sick or what? Why are you awake so early? Normally even I went to school you wouldn't be awake yet." Asked Stellar while putting her hand onto her forehead.

"Today I need to do some project with my partner. And he gave me a morning called. So sure I'm here now. If not he will kill me, Stellar." Said Cagalli.

" So it's a "he"." Mumbled Stellar.

"Bye dad, bye sis. I got to go now." Said Cagalli.

"Be careful" said her father.

"How can you wake up so early?" asked Cagalli to Athrun.

" I'm a morning person not like someone here." Said Athrun while chuckling.

" So why are you calling me "Cag" just now? Is my name so hard to read?" asked Cagalli.

" NO…but I just feel like it. And by the way, why aren't you put on your tie? I thought I reminded you?" said Athrun.

" You did remind me. But you dint tell me how to tie. My previous school doesn't need to put on tie you know." Declared Cagalli.

" Give me your tie then.. I will tie for you." Said Athrun.

"I don't think I need your help, Mr.Zala!" said Cagalli.

"Oh ya? You have 2 choice, 1st is let me help you 2nd is you will get scolded by the discipline teacher. Which one you choice?" said Athrun.

"Alright alright, I choose shoice no. 1" said Cagalli while handing her tie to him.

"Whoa…..what a handsome guy onee-chan has here." Thought Stellar.

Stellar followed her sister to see who is the guy that actually can wake her up just a phone call. She actually surprise that the guy can make her sister to obey him without using force. While she following them she doesn't pay attention on the road and bumped into a guy.

" What are you doing not paying attention to the road." The guy said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't really pay attention to the road.." replied Stella not looking at the guy.

" What manners you have here? Don't even look at people when you apologized?" shouted the guy.

Stellar look at the guy and apologized again." I said I'm sorry again and I'm looking at you right now! Satisfied now?" shouted Stellar impatiently.

The guy that she bumped on has a pair of red eyes with a suitable messy black hair. He looks at her while she looks at him and apologized.

" Never mind. By the way you are from Eternal High also right. From your uniform I can see the answer is yes. I am Shinn, Shinn Yamato." Said the guy claim to be Shinn.

"Oh hi, I'm Stellar, Stellar Athha." Answered the girl while gazing at the guy named Shinn.

Cagalli blush when Athrun come nearer to her to tie her tie for her.

"Cag, you really look pretty in this hairstyle." Said Athrun to Cagalli while he is still tying her tie for her.

" If not pretty do you think I will tie? I'm just joking. I don't tie it because I think it's pretty its because my hair is getting longer and longer." Said Cagalli.

" You should keep your hair longer. Don't you think it will be more suitable?" he asked her after he tied finish her tie and gazed at her.

They both look at each other eyes. Emerald meets amber… and they come closer

Closer…

Closer..

And closer…

Until…

"Onii-chan, Stellar is not my girlfriend. I just meet her." Shouted a guy.

The two stop running while a guy called out, " oh hi there Athrun and Cag."

When they both reliazed that the guy called them they quickly move apart.

"oh hi, Kira." Athrun speak first.

" Hi, Kira. And who is this?" asked Cagalli pointing Shinn.

" Oh, this is my brother, Shinn Yamato." Replied Kira.

" Onee-chan, I thought you said you want to go to school to do project? Why are you still here?" ask a voice behind Kira and Shinn. Yes stellar pretend nothing happen about she is following them.

" Stellar? Oh ya.. I'm on my way." Said Cagalli saw the figure is her imoto.

" onee-chan? Cag, you have a sister?" asked Athrun.

" Uh… ya… this is my sister. Stellar Athha, class 1-C." replied Cagalli.

" And you both are?" asked stellar pointing towards Athrun and Kira.

"This is my brother, Kira Yamato and this is his best friend, Athrun Zala. And your sister name is?" said Shinn.

" Oh I see. Her name is Cagalli Athha." Said Stellar.

" CAGALLI ATHHA? You mean the one that broke record at the running competition that held last month?" said Shinn excitedly.

" Ya. I am." Said Cagalli.

" Wow… cool" said Shinn.

Dearka wondering around school to find Mitsuki to warned her not to find Mirry anymore. And finally he found her.

" Mitsuki!" he shouted angrily.

"Oh hi, Dearka…." Said Mitsuki afraid of his angry face.

" I told you not to find Mirry and do anything to her, did I? And yet you still find her? You know I love her, and yet you hurt her?" said Dearka angrily.

" I know you love her that's why I want her to leave you so that you will forget her and love me! I love you when I first saw you. And you didn't reurn my feeling is fine but you cannot love her.." shouted Mitsuki.

" Mitsuki, I know you love me but I love Mirry and not you. She even tell me to love you because she said you love me more, you know me more and you care for me more.. but I can't… because I LOVE mirry," said Dearka firmly.

"I don't care I don't care. I don't care whether you love her or what. But I will make her leave you." Said Mitsuki evilly.

" If you really do that, I will HATE you forever and I tell you 1 last time, I LOV-" Dearka get cut short while he was going to say he loves Mirry with a kiss.

A kiss by Mitsuki.

END CHAPTER 3


	5. Confession

I think I have fallen in love with you

CHAPTER 4: CONFESSION

Dearka resisted and for sure he win the battle because after all he is a guy.

" What do you think you are doing?" shouted Dearka while wiping his lip with his hand.

" Don't you enjoy the kiss?" shouted Mitsuki while tear falling down to her cheek.

" NO I DON'T. I TOLD YOU I DON'T LOVE YOU AND I DON'T ENJOY IT." Shouted Dearka angrily.

" Why, why do you love her and not me…I know you longer and yet you love her…" tear keep on falling down as she talks.

" Mitsuk, don't you understand? I love her because I love her. Love is not a matter of time or whatever. It's base on the feeling. I'm sure you can find a better guy than I am." Said Dearka softly.

Mitsuki went up and hug him and crying. Dearka dint resist this time because he know he hurt her badly. But he must do it. Until he realized a familiar figure standing in front of them.

"Mirry.." Dearka mumbled.

Mirry just turn back and ran away. He wanted to chase her but he can't just leave a person he just hurt here. Until Mitsuki speak up, " go and chase her, Dearka. I'm fine with myself!" said Mitsuki while break apart with him.

" Thanks, Mitsu." Said Dearka before he chase Mirry and she just smile.

" So actually what did you do for your practice? You can't just broke the record when practice like regular athletic?" asked Shinn.

" Shinn, Cag is going to burst if you ask her the same question again and again." Said Kira laughing at his brother.

" And she will says the same thing " I practice like regular athletic", so just give up!" said Stellar while Athrun nodded.

"Shinn, do you really don't trust me?" asked Cagalli. And Shinn shook his head.

" Fine then, from now you can practice with me, then you will see. I really practice like regular athletic," suggested Cagalli.

" Really? Cool…" said Shinn.

" So finally the question is settled huh? Oh ya, Athrun, today after school we will having competition with the Vernalia High. Remember to come after class." Said Kira.

"Okay, I will, chaptain." Said Athrun playfully.

" Kira is the soccer team's captain? When what are your position?" asked Cagalli pointing to Athrun.

" I'm the vice-captain. Anyway, I don't think we can do our project today. What about I go to your house to do this Saturday? I think we should be able to finish it up 1 day. Since I had found some information." Suggested Athrun.

"Why had it to be my house? Why not I go to your house?" said Cagalli.

When Athrun heard his house, he suddenly frowned. Kira suddenly speak up, " Cag, just go to your house. Athrun's house is messy like the store room."

Cagalli feel something is wrong. She saw Athrun frowned when she said his house and Kira tried to back him up.

" Fine then. Let's go before we late again." Said Cagalli pulled Athrun's arm and started to walk.

" For your information, it's you not us!" said Athrun while chuckling.

" Athrun, thank for your help to tie my tie." Whispered to him while not letting others to hear. Athrun just smile.

"Mirry…." shouted Dearka once again behind her chasing her. Finally he catches up with her and grabs her hand.

" Mirry, it's not what you think it is. I'm just-" Dearka tried to explain but cut short by Mirry by her finger placed on his lip and her left palm placed on his right cheek. And her eyes log on his.

" I know, Dearka. I'm there from the start. I heard you shouted at her, I saw she kisses you, and I saw you comfort her. And I know the hug is just a friend's hug." Said Mirry softly.

" Then why are you running?" said Dearka.

" I just running away because I saw you hurt and scolded a person because of me. I hurt a person that loves a person as wonderful as you because I love you too. I can't stand to watch her hurting. I can see I can see her eyes full of sorrow. She has been hurt all because I love you." Said Mirry.

Dearka once again pull her into an embrace and said," Mirry, it's not your fault. It's my entire fault, so don't ever blame yourself. Don't think that you hurt her. It's me, it's me who hurt her."

"Don't cry anymore, it's time to start class. You should go and watch your face. Come on, let's go." Said Dearka.

" Cag, I thought you didn't know how to tie your tie that's why you didn't tie. So who tie for you this time." Asked Lacus curiously.

" Seems that is Athrun who tie for her." Said Kira suddenly.

" KIRA! It's true ne? You didn't bluff me ne? owh… how KAWAII.." said Lacus nearly to screaming. Everybody can see that Cagalli blush.

" Lacus, what's wrong? I can even hear you scream from outside" said Mirry while followed by Dearka.

" Athrun tied Cagalli tie for her… how kawaii..ne?" said Lacus.

Dearka and Mirry sweet dropped

"Calm down, Lacus. You gonna take the whole class attention." Kira said as he put her hand on her back trying to calm her down. Lacus blush like a tomato.

But they never know that a pair of hatred eyes is looking at them. LACUS CLYNE and KIRA YAMATO paired.

"Cag, Mirry. Kira, Athrun and Dearka are having soccer competition 10 minutes later. Do you both want to go and watch? Asked Lacus hoping that they say YES.

"No pro!" said Cagalli and Mirry.

While Lacus offered to buy, Cagalli and Mirry went to find a nice place to sit down and watch the game later.

While with Lacus,

" Can I have 3 cups of Coke please?" asked Lacus politely.

" Okay, here you are." Said the waiter,

Lacus paid and heading back to the football field while a group of girls stop her.

" Lacus Clyne, I warned you to stay away from Kira Yamato." Said the girl. Seems to be the leader of the group. She has red hair and she leave her school uniform 1st button unbuttons.

" What do you want, Fllay Allster?" asked Lacus firmly.

" Can't you hear her? She asked you to stay away from Kira Yamato. He is hers." Another girl says.

" She won't leave me and I won't let her. Who are you to asked my friend to stay away from me!" said a voice firmly.

" Kira!" Fllay called and grab him arm. But he pulled of her arm and grab Lacus hand and headed to the football field.

"Lacus, are you okay? Who are those girls? Asked Kira.

" The red haired girl is Fllay Allster. She is the head of cheerleading. She hates me and I don't know why. She just want boy's attention and may be she thinks that I'm her strongest rival?" said Lacus.

"Lacus don't be so sad. I'm sure she just jealous of you." Said Kira.

" But I think she likes you. She asked me to stay away from you." Lacus said sadly.

"Don't need to bother her. Why should you hear what she said? And you are my friend. I don't care she likes me but most important is I don't like her, right?" said Kira. Lacus nodded her head and heading to the football field.

Saturday.. At the Athha mansion.

"So onee-chan, today Athrun is coming.." said stellar.

" So? And what are you implying?" asked Cagalli.

" I mean at least you should wear a skirt or something?" said Stellar.

" He's here for the project and no way I will wear a skirt. By the way, you are going out, aren't you? Can you please buy for me a leg weight? I mean something like you put on your leg to increase weight? please…" asked Cagalli.

"Okay okay.. Anyway I'm going out with Shinn..even if I don't know which one he would now for sure." Said Stellar happily.

" You are going out with Shinn. I see you like him a lot huh?" said Cagalli. Stellar blush like mad while her sister saying that.

DING DONG….

"oh he is here. Stellar can you go open the door. I need to change." Said Cagalli.

" No problems" said Stellar.

"Hi, Athrun-kun. My sister is up stair changing. You can wait for her here. She will come down a few minutes later." Said Stellar while leading Athrun to the study room downstairs.

" So I see you are quite excited to go to date with Shinn huh, Stellar? Don't ask me how I know ask Shinn later." Said Athrun chuckling.

" Oh, I got to go now, Athrun-kun. My onee-chan will be down soon. See ya." Said Stellar while blushing what Athrun said just now.

FEW MINUTES LATER

Knock knock knock…

There goes Cagalli. Finally she comes. She is wearing a plain red top with short sleeve and a white short. A black belt is hanging on her tiny waist.

" Athrun, I'm sorry. Just now a ex-classmate called me." Said Cagalli.

" Don't mind, Cag. Let's get started." Said Athrun.

He is wearing a plain green top with a black-grey jacket on top, dark blue jeans and cool sunglasses. He took off his sunglasses and took out his information and books.

National library

"Kira, I found this book in the shelve there. It seems can help us a lot." Said Lacus.

" Thanks." Said Kira while flipping the book fast. Then he continue," it really does help a lot, Lacus. I think we just need 1 more hours then we can finish our project."

" It's good to hear that." Said Lacus happily.

An hour later at Athha mansion

"Cag, hand me the book named " SCIENCETIFICTION 2" .."

no respond…

" Cag?" asked Athrun without looking up.

Then finally he look up and saw her sleeping soundly with the head on the table.

" Her sleeping face is sure still so beautiful." He thought to himself and took the book himself.

20 minutes later.

"Oh my gosh, I fall asleep." Mumbled Cagalli.

" Ya, you fall asleep and let me do all the work." Said Athrun.

" Sorry, sorry I'm so sorry. What do you need now?" asked Cagalli.

" I need a cup of coffee please." Said Athrun.

1 hour later at national library

" Finally done." Said Lacus happily.

" Ya ya. Finally." Said Kira sleepily.

" hei, Kira. Let's go for a walk before we go home!" said Lacus.

" Okay."

On the street

" So Lacus… you said you have a person you like. Will you mind telling me what make you like him?" asked Kira suddenly.

" Erm… he is a kind person and he helps me a lot." Said Lacus.

" So, when did you meet him?" asked Kira again.

" I just meet him recently, after the 2 school join up. Why do you ask all of this thing all of the sudden?" asked Lacus.

"Oh.. it's nothing.. I just wanted to know. Lacus…. I want to tell you something. But can you please don't be angry after I tell you this." Said Kira.

" Sure! I promised I won't be mad" said Lacus.

" Lacus, I ……Iloveyou! Said Kira.

" What? Kira I can't hear you!" said Lacus.

" Lacus I said I LOVE YOU." Said Kira loudly and closing his eyes hope that Lacus wont angry him.

" Kira…" Lacus say softly. Kira look at her shook expression, and feel very disappointed, then he heard something make him have a shook expression like Lacus, " I love you too, kira."

Kira blink his eyes and hope that that was not a dream, and finally manage to speak up," so just now you said that guy is actually me?" asked Kira.

"ya..and that time you said that girl you like is actually me?" asked Lacus.

Kira nodded and they hugged each other on the street.

Shopping mall

"Shinn, just now that movie is cool. I love it." Said Stellar.

" Me too. Hey where do you want to go now?" asked Shinn.

" Oh ya, I want to go to the sport shop. Onee-chan asks me to buy her a new leg weight. Can you help me to choose a good one?" asked Stellar.

" Sure. Why not? I just wanted to go there but I scared you will be bored." Said Shinn.

" Let's go then." Said Stellar.

Athha mansion

" We're finally done" said Cagalli.

" Correction, it is suppose to be Athrun means me has finally finish." Athrun said.

" Hey… why only you? I did helo too?" argued Cagalli.

" But I do more than you. Look, I have already drink 5 cups of coffee." Said Athrun.

" Hey, Athrun. Can you teach me how to tie a tie?" said Cagalli.

" Okay. Sure." Said Athrun.

" Let's see. Firstly, you have to put the tie with the fatter side lower then the thinner side. And then, you put the thinner side cross the fatter side…." Said Athrun step by step. Suddenly they both realized that they are very closed. Much closer than that day. And once again, emerald meets amber…

They lean closer…

Closer…

Closer…

And closer…

END CHAPTER 4

Author's note:

Hi everyone… I wanted to tell you guys something. I have changed my plan. Meyrin and Auel are not in this fanfic and Luna doesn't like Shinn. The pairing is change from SXL to SXS… sorry ! I just wanted to change t.. hehe.. but Luna is still in this story but is Shinn's best friend/ childhood frend.


	6. What happen to you?

I think I have fallen in love with you.

CHAPTER 5: WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU

Closer..

Closer…

Closer…..

And closer…..

BRINGGGGG ,….

The phone rang make them move apart. It is Athrun's phone ringing.

" Hello, Athrun speaking." Athrun said politely. After he listen to the phone, his eye widen and frowned.

" Cag, I have something to do. I got to go. See you on Monday. Bye" said Athrun in a worried tone and rush out of the door.

Cagalli started to worry about Athrun when she realized he's acting weird after he hears the phone. But after that she comfort herself by saying don't need to worry him, as he is a strong man.

"Thanks, Shinn. For walking me back. See you on Monday." Said Stellar outside the Athha mansion.

" Don't mind." Said Shinn.

" Kira, I think I should go in now. See you on Monday." Said Lacus since they stand in front of the Clyne mansion quite long. Don't want to be apart.

" Okay, no problem. Bye" said Kira.

Until he saw her walk inside safely, then only he started to walk towards his house.

Next day in school – lunch break

"Cag, what's wrong?" asked Mirry concerned.

No response from Cagall..

" Cag?"

" CAGALLI!" shouted Mirry.

" Huh? Sorry, I was thinking something. What's wrong Mirry? Asked Cagalli.

" What's wrong with you? You acted strangely after Athrun came this morning." Asked Lacus.

" Don't you guys think that Athrun acted very strange? Yesterday after he listen to a phone call then he had been acting like that, I wonder what happen?" said Cagalli.

" Phone call? But that's not important. Dearka and Kira sense it too. After the lunch break they just follow Athrun don't even bother to tell us." Said Lacus.

" I think they had something hidden from us. And it's about Athrun for sure." Said Mirry.

" I just hope nothing happen to him. He's not the Athrun that I always talk with. Today he talks with me as if I'm a stranger to him. And he don't talk much too." Said Cagalli nearly cry.

" Don't worry. If something happen. I think Athrun can handle himself. Further more, he still has Kira and Dearka." Said Lacus.

" Lacus is right. Don't be so worry." Said Mirry trying to comfort her best friend.

" Athrun, tell us what exactly happen? you acting strange today." Asked Kira with a worried tone.

" He called." Said Athrun weakly.

" He came back from the hospital already?" asked Dearka.

" Yes, and he is still the same." Said Athrun.

Athrun take up his sleeve and show them to Kira and Dearka. Their eyes widen. They can't believe it. How could he treat Athrun like this? What they saw in their eyes is SCARES and WOUNDS.

" Athrun, you can't continue live like this. Please move out from the place. That's not what you called home. Please either shift to Dearka's house or my house. At least there will be someone to take care of you." Said Kira.

" I can't, kira. I can't. You know I can't move out. If I move out, then nobody will take care of him. No one will. He is my father after all." Said Athrun.

" ATHRUN. Will a father beat his son after he is drank, wii a father do that?" said Dearka angrily.

" Dearka, Kira. I know you both cared about me but I still can't abandon my own father. You know what reason make him turn to like this, you both know the reason!" said Athrun.

" But it is not your fault that your mother died. How can him beat and blame all into you? " Said Kira.

" Athrun, please. Your whole body is full with wounds. He uses the cutter to hurt you. Some can't even fully recovered and leave a scar. Why wouldn't you so stupid sitting there waiting for that? Stop being a idiot!" Said Dearka.

" I just wanted to be. I can't leave my father alone. It's because of me he becomes like this. Let me be, Dearka, Kira." Shouted Athrun.

" Fine then if you insist. But if anything serious happen don't hide it from us and called either one of us." Said Kira and Dearka nodded.

" Kira, Dearka. Can you promise me something? I don't want to let Cagalli, Lacus or Mirry know about this. I don't want them to be worrying about me as much as you both, especially Cag.

"Okay if you said that." Said Dearka unwillingly.

" What do you mean by you can't tell us? Look at Cag, she is going to be sick if she still worried about your best friend, Athrun." Shouted Mirry to Dearka.

One week has gone since then, Athrun still talked to Cagalli as if she is a completely stranger. Cagalli was very worried about him. And now Mirry and Lacus iare worried about Athrun and Cagalli. They are meeting in a coffee shop of course without Athrun and Cagalli. Cagalli is resting in her mansion since she didn't sleep well this few nights.

" I said I ca't tell you about what happen to him but just don't worry about him." Shouted Dearka angrily.

" Calm down you both." Said Kira.

" You want us to not worry about our friend when he is acting strangely and cause our another friend worry him and going to be sick? What is your friend thinking? Did you know he is hurting Cag?" shouted Mirry.

" Mirry, calm down." Said Lacus.

" I promised Athrun that I couldn't tell you all why. I know he is hurting Cag when he acts like this, but he suffers more than everyone? Cag's hurt not even 1 percent of his. He is even painful than a dead person-" shouted Dearka louder than before.

" DEARKA!" Kira shouted at him before he spilt out the entire secret. " I think we should go now, bye Lacus, bye Mirry. "

Dearka just walk off without a apologized. " Please forgive him. Athrun is his first friend and he is really worried about him. That's why he acts like this. I'm so sorry, Mirry." then Kira too walk off.

After Dearka and Kira walked off, Mirry nearly cried out for Dearka always is the one that comfort her when she is sad and he is always gentle.. But he shouted at her…

"Mirry, let's go and visit Cag. And don't worry bout it. I'm sure Dearka is just stress out." Said Lacus.

"How is Cag today?" Lacus asked Stellar when they reach Athha mansion.

" Onee-chan, she went to bed and ate something just now. But she is still worried bout Athrun." Said Stellar.

" Then I think we will go home first. I will come and visit her may be tomorrow or so. Please tell her to rest more." Said Mirry.

Cagalli is sitting on her bed and thinking about Athrun.

" Athrun, what exactly happen to you? Why are you talking to me like a stranger? Why did you look so pale every time you come to class?" cagalli mumbled. And she cried for N times after he acts like this. It hurt her. Very much, more than she ever know.

" What do you think you are? You took your own mother's life! You cause her death.. why did you do that? Isn't she the one that bring you to this world and you killed her? You murderer.." shouted Athrun's father, Patrick Zala while beating Athrun with the belt hardly.

The blood slowly dripping … little by little…

" Father…" mumbled Athrun not enough to let his father heard.

And his version gone blur …and everywhere is black… he fainted.

Next day…

Athrun woke up from the floor.

" I fainted again!" thought to himself. And he quickly wrapped his wound and prepares to go for school.

" Class, today we will have to pass up the project. Please hand up now." Said Talia Gladi.

" Yes, mr. Zala? What do you need?" when they heard their teacher says that, Kira, Dearka, Lacus, Mirry and of course Cagalli turned to his direction and look at him.

" Miss, I would like to go to the washroom." Said Athrun politely yet weak.

" Okay, there you go. But please give your project your partner before you go if it's in your bag down." Said Talia

" She keeps the project, miss." Said Athrun then walk to the door.

" Miss, I would like to go after him." Said Dearka and Kira together. They didn't wait for their teacher replied then rush out of the classroom.

" Miss Athha, please hand up your project."

" Hai!" when she walk towards the table and hand up her project, suddenly Dearka opened the door. His expression is horrible. She look at him and run out of the classroom followed by Lacus and Mirry.

They saw Athrun lying on the floor unconsciously. Kira is taking care of him.

" What happen to him?" asked Cagalli.

" He spit out blood and fainted." Kira explained. And after that the nurse from the school nursery came and a few guys help her to take him to the nursery room.

Cagalli frowned when she heard that. When all of them except for Mirry and Lacus frowning too gone, she knelt down and feel weak.

" He spilt out blood and fainted.."

This few words keep on replay on her head.

"I think we should let Cag stay here alone. Let's go.guys" said Kira. Lacus, Mirry and Dearka nodded and walk out of the room.

" Athrun, what happen to you? Why are you like that? Stop make me worry and tell me why..: Cagalli shouted at Athrun unconsciously body, tears keep on dropping…

" WHY? WHY? WHAT HAPPENING TO YOU?" Cagalli shouted more loud and cry more than before. The crew outside heard it but they can't do anything. Lacus saw her friend is suffering and she too crying. Kira held on her and hug her says that everything will be all right. Mirry knelt down near the door and cry. Dearka pulled her to an embrace and tell her everything is all right.

Athrun slowly open his eyes. He saw a whilte ceiling and get up from the bed. He saw Cagalli sleeping on the corner of the bed. He could see her face still have the tear stain on it. He was sure that she cried a lot before she fall asleep. He stokes her blonde hair with his hand.

" Cagalli… You must be very worried about me' I'm sorry." Mumbled Athrun.

Cagalli heard some noise and feel a hand is stroking her hair gently. She heard Athrun said something. She opens her eyes and slowly move her body and look at him.

" Athrun, are you okay?" asked Cagalli weakly.

" Cag, I'm all right. Just exhausted. Don't worry." Said Athrun.

Athrun know that Cagalli doesn't believe him; she looks at him with the pair of concern eyes. He softens and hugs her.

" Cag, believe me! I'm okay. Go back and have some rest." Said Athrun.

" Okay then. See you!" said Cagalli.

"Athrun, you can't continue like this anymore. You will surely dead from his beating. Please, I know he is your father but …" said kira with a very worried tone after Lacus and Mirry accompany Cagalli to her house.

" Please, Athrun. Don't hurt yourself anymore. Do you know that Cag didn't sleep well after you acts so strangely?" said Dearka.

" Dearka, Kira. I know. I saw her one-day paler than the day before. But if I move out my father will always drink alcohols and when he sleeps on the floor also no one knows. I don't want that to happen." said Athrun.

" ATHRUN, HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOUR KINDNESS. I KNOW YOU SAID HE BECOME LIKE THAT BECAUSE OF THE DEATH OF YOUR MOTHER! BUT IT'S NOT ENTIRE YOUR FAULT THAT SHE DIED. AND YET YOU LET HIM TO BEAT YOU AND HURT YOU. I CAN'T STAND ANYMORE!" shouted Kira.

" ATHRUN, I DON'T CARE WHETHER WHAT YOU SAID, I WON'T LET YOU GO BACK THERE. I WON'T LET YOU GO BACK TO THAT PLACE SO CALLED HOME!" shouted Dearka.

Dearka left up Athrun School uniform. " YOU CAN'T LIVE IN THIS BODY ANYMORE. DOES A NORMAL TEENAGER HAVE SO MANY SCARS? AND ALL THIS SCARS IS CAUSE BY YOUR OWN FATHER; I KNOW IT'S HURT. SO STOP PRETENDING NOTHING."

At the mean while they heard some sound outside the door. Dearka quickly went to open the door. They saw a shocking Lacus, Mirry and Cagalli. Cagalli eyes already formed tears.

" How could this happen?" Lacus speak up with the expression of shocking and sad.

" Come in you girls. We will talk inside" said Kira.

" Athrun, what happen to you?" asked Cagalli.

" Athrun's mother died when he is only 5 years old. She died because of an accident. And if she didn't protect Athrun that time she wouldn't have to die but she did." Said Kira.

" That's why his father blame all to him. Said that if it's not him, his mother wouldn't be dead now. And he started to drink alcohols everyday and beats Athrun even cut him with the cutters." Continue by Dearka.

The girls put their hand on their mouth. They can't believe a father actually treat his own son like that.

" Then why didn't Athrun move out of this so called house?" asked Mirry.

" He doesn't want his father to be alone. He doesn't know what his father will do. He doesn't want to abandon his own father. He just stand there and let him beat, let hm cut. He think that that is better then he do anything to himself." Said Dearka.

Cagalli can't beleve what she was listening and fainted. She just managed to hear all of them said "CAGALLI!" then everything turn black.

END CHAPTER 5

Author's note:

Hey, guys. I foeget to tell you all something. I also decided to don't put Cagalli and Kira as twins in this fanfic. Sorry and review please!


	7. Tolle Koenig

I think I have fallen in love with you.

CHAPTER 6: TOLLE KOENIG

"CAGALLI!" everyone called her name when they saw her faint.

Athrun immediately remove from his bed and let her to lie down on it. They quickly took a wet cloth and put it on her forehead.

" She is having high fever. Her head is burning!" said Athrun while his hand is on her forehead testing her temperature.

Suddenly Cagalli wake up and face to Athrun. " Athrun, don't go back to that place!" she said weakly.

" I won't. Please close your eyes and rest." Said Athrun softly. Everyone there now he is lying, he doesn't want Cagalli to worried even when she is burning in high fever.

Cagalli closed her eyes and catches Athrun's hand tightly. Everyone at that time look so sad and tired. It's too much for a day.

When Cagalli wakes up, she saw Lacus and Mirry stood there with a worried expression. She realized that Athrun, Kira and Dearka is gone.

" Where's Athrun? Where's Dearka? Where's Kira? Answer me!" shouted Cagalli.

" Cagalli…." Mirry mumbled.

" He went back to his house, didn't he? Why did he? Why did he want to hurt himself? I don't understand!" said Cagalli and immediately rush to the door and heading to Athrun's house.

" CAGALLI!" Mirry and Lacus shouted and followed her.

FLASHBACK

" I must go back there! I want to speak with my father." Athrun said after Cagalli fall asleep.

" But…" Lacus said.

" If you insist that you want to go, please allow Dearka and me go with you." Said Kira. And Dearka nodded.

" Okay, Lacus and Mirry stay here and take care of Cag. Don't let her go out. I know if she realized I'm not here, she will head to my house, please!" after Athrun said that then he rush out to the door.

END FLASHBACK

" Father, you can't continue drink alcohols like this. Mother doesn't want to see you become like this!" yelled Athrun.

" Shut up. Don't even dare to call her! You killed her, you murderer!" yelled Patrick Zala.

" Uncle Zala, it's not Athrun fault. Auntie loves him that's why she protect him." Said Kira.

" You fool! She protected him but she died." Said Patrick Zala firmly.

" IT''S NOT THAT ATHRUN WANTED HIS MOTHER TO DIED. HE HURTS MORE THAN YOU, HE SAW HER DIED RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM BECAUSE OF HIM. SHE PROTECTED HIM BECAUSE SHE LOVES HIM. AND SHE USED HER LIFE TO EXCHANGE WITH HIS. AND YOU WANT TO KILL HIM? DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? HIS LIFE IS HER LIFE…AND YET YOU ARE HURTING HIM AND HE WILLING TO LET YOU HURT HIM TO LET YOU FEEL BETTER. DO YOU CALLED YOURSELF A FATHER? IT'S YOU WHO ARE THE ONE HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALLED HER YOUR WIFE!" a voice from the door shouted.

Everyone in the house looks towards the door and saw Cagalli, Lacus and Mirry. Lacus and Mirry gave them the I-can't-stop-her-I'm-sorry look!

CLANGGG….. think so? 

Everyone look at the Patrick Zala. He drops his knife into the floor. And said " I KNOW..i know…I'm just running away. I know why she died and I know Athrun is suffering. How selfish am I? I'm so sorry, Athrun." He cried as Athrun went there and hugs his father. He said, " Father, you're back!"

Suddenly, the dark room became shine with the help of Lacus and Mirry pulled off the curtain that had hidden the sunshine. THE HOUSE IS ONCE AGAIN FULL OF SUNSHINE!

Cagalli version goes blur and just stood there and managed to said, "Athrun, I'm glad." And fainted again.

Cagalli once again wake up. This time she saw a light green colour ceiling. When walk out of the bed and saw a picture of a pretty lady and a young cheerful kid standing beside her. She smiled at the picture when she realized that's Athrun and his mother.

" Are you awake already. I'm glad" said a voice coming towards to her.

She turned around and saw Athrun. " How are you?" asked Athrun.

" I'm fine. How about your father?" she asked with a cheerful smile.

" How come you ask my father and not me first? " he joked when he saw her expression turned to thinking," I'm just joking. He's fine. He went out to go back to ZAFT cooperation." Said Athrun coming nearer to her to test her temperature.

" Hmm… no more fever but you still have to rest. Come on, I will walk you home." Said Athrun. Cagalli feel glad that he has change back into the Athrun she know and hug him. "Cagalli?"

" I'm glad you are okay. Don't dare to make me worry you anymore. If not-" she was cut short by Athrun kiss. He presses his lip onto hers. And she deepened the kiss. Few minutes later, they broke apart, " Cagalli, I'm glad that I have meet you."

BRINGGGGGG…..

" Hello? Cagalli is not here! Please leave a message." Cagalli faked the voices mail.

" Cagalli, wake up and wash yourself, I will be there st about 10 minutes. And please don't fake as the voice mail. Bye" and he cut of the line. Obviously, it is AHTRUN ZALA.

"Oh shit. How does he always know that I fake the voice message? Is it that obvious?" mumbled Cagalli.

She quickly wore her uniform which is a white long sleeve button top and a dirty red colour knee length skirt and a honey brown sweater our her and tied up her over shoulder length blonde hair into a two ponytail, one on the left another one on the right. She took her backpack and run down to her dining table to grab some dread for breakfast and rush out.

A few weeks had gone after that incident. It's now winter and Cagalli hair grow longer. Lacus and Kira had already become a couple and so do Cagalli and Athrun. About Mirry and Dearka, they had become a couple earlier than the others only tell them after they all got together.

" Athrun, good morning!" said Cagalli cheerfully and place a kiss on his left cheek.

" Good morning, my princess" he said as he returned a kiss on her right cheek.

"Athrun, Cag. Good morning." Said Lacus along with Kira.

" Where's Mirry and Dearka?" asked Cagalli.

" I had no idea. May be they want to have their private space.?" Said Kira.

" Who wants private space?" said Mirry along with Dearka.

" We had wanted to leave you guys if you guys come a second later." Said Cagalli.

" Cagalli, did you put on your tie?" Mirry said loudly tried to get revenge.

" Cagalli, don't tell me you stil don't know how to tie a tie yet? I have teach you over thousands times." Said Athrun while helping her to tie her tie AGAIN.

" I don't like to wear tie. And I don't need to learn how to tie a tie because you will surely help me." Said Cagalli while stuck out her tongue.

" Enough, you two lovebirds, let's get going, it's getting colder and colder." Said Lacus.

" We better fast get into the class. If not we will be dead. Move faster" said Mirry.

But when she reaches outside the class door, she suddenly stops walking.

" What's wrong Mirry?" asked Dearka.

No response from her. Everyone in front stop when they heard Dearka asking Mirry question. They all look over the place that Mirry's eyes log on.

" TOLLE KOENIG!" Cagalli mumbled softly yet full of hatred

" My, My.. I didn't know that he transfer to this school?" said Lacus.

" We better quickly go inside before he sees us." Said Cagalli pushing Mirry into the classroom.

" Who is he?" asked Athrun.

" He is Mirry's ex" said Lacus.

Dearka is now hugging Mirry cause he feels her tense. She just holds him tight as if scared that he will leave her. The others saw that and tried to change the subject. " Oh ya, how's Stellar and Shinn?" asked Athrun.

" How they become a couple?" asked Dearka knowing Athrun plan.

" I heard from Stellar that is because Shinn's childhoods friend Lunamaria Hawk came here to visits Shinn. And they are pretty close, and that make her jealous. "Said Cagalli.

" And she keep on avoiding him and cause him say out his feeling to her. And then they become a couple!" Said Kira.

"Oh I see. What a funny way. HAHAHAH" said Dearka and fake a laugh.

But Mirry is still holding him tight, that make them worry about her.

" What's wrong, Mirry? You don't need to scared of that guy, I'm here to protect you." Said Dearka gently.

" How sweet is Dearka.." said Lacus.

"Cagalli, why is Mirry so scared of thay guy?" asked Dearka on the phone. He decided to call Cagalli because he was worry about Mirry and doesn't know the reason why she so scared of him.

" Listen here, Dearka. But don't be too shock." Said Cagalli calmly.

" Okay." Said Dearka

" Look, Tolle is her ex everyone know that. But actually Mirry loves him a lot last time when they are together. They are always together happily. But one day, when I wanted to meet up with Lacus… on the way to there, I saw something that make me had a shook of my life." Said Cagalli.

" What happen?" asked Dearka started to shake.

" I saw…I saw Mirry..h-her shirt all had been rip. She is crying at a corner. I went up and ask her what happen, at first she just cries and I put my jacket over her shoulder and went to Lacus's place. After she cried for like an hour, she suddenly speaks up, s-she s-says that Tol-Tolle he rapped her. She doesn't want to make out with him even though she loves him. But he j- he just don't care her feeling and-" said Cagalli.

Dearka can hear her sobbing and stop her from telling." Cagalli, it's enough. I need to go find Mirry now, in case that bastard go to find her. Thank you." And he jus hang up after saying that and grab his jacket and went out of the house.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mirry facing a guy.

" Oh hi, my dear Mirry. How have you been after that day? I had been finding for you until I known that you transfer to Kunasagi High and they join up with Eternal high. That's why I decided to transfer to Eternal High to see you." Said Tolle evilly.

" Don't you dare to touch again, bastard." Shouted Mirry bravely.

" Tsk tsk tsk…..how can you talk to me like that? I'm your boyfriend." Said Tolle.

" You are not my boyfriend. My boyfriend is a gentle and wonderful guy, Dearka not you, bastard." Yelled Mirry. " oh where are you, Dearka?" thought Mirry.

" Oh, you mean the blonde hair tan skin guy? How could he be your boyfriend? I'm way too better… what's wrong with your taste?"said Tolle.

" He is way too better than you. You are the worst. Athrun, Kira and everybody are better than you!" yelled Mirry.

" What are you talking about? I enjoy that day you know. Did you enjoy it? I'm sure you did. I mean you love me and I love you.HAHAHA"said Tolle while smiling evilly

"Where is she?" thought Dearka.

FLASHBACK

" I'm sorry, Dearka dear. But she just went out for a walk." Said Mirry's mother.

"erm. Never mind. I will go look her around. Sorry for disturbing you, Auntie." Said Dearka and he bow to her.

END FLASHBACK

" He is way too better than you. You are the worst. Athrun, Kira and everybody are better than you!"

"Mirry?" he mumbled.

And he went to that direction and saw a guy with black hair talking to Mirry and she is crying. He believes that that is Tolle. He heard something more terrible.

" What are you talking about? I enjoy that day you know. Did you enjoy it? I'm sure you did. I mean you love me and I love you. HAHAHAH.

Mirry closed her eyes, as she doesn't want to remember that day as he's referring to. She reopen her eyes when she heard Dearka voice,

" You bastard!" shouted Dearka and punch him on his left cheek hardly. He can't control himself while someone hurt his girlfriend like that. He can't stop beating Tolle, he keep punching him…. Mirry saw that and afraid he will kill him and went up to pulled him away from Tolle.

" Dearka, don't beat him anymore! Enough …You gonna kill him if you continue to hit him, I don't want you to kill someone because of him." said Mirry. but Dearka is too furious and can't hear what Mirry talking. He continues to beat him until a strong arm pulled him away.

"Athrun, where do you think Mirry are?" said Cagalli.

"Cag, are you sure Tolle will find Mirry?" asked Athrun.

"I'm sure! He will find her, for sure!" said Cagall.

They stop when they heard someone voice that seems familiar to them.

" Dearka, don't beat him anymore! Enough …You gonna kill him id you continue to hit him, I don't want you to kill someone because of him"

Athrun and Cagalli quickly ran to that direction. "Oh my gosh" that's all Cagalli can said when they saw Dearka hitting Tolle hardly and Mirry crying there.

" Dearka, stop it. You will kill him." Athrun said as he grabs Dearka's hand and pulled him away.

" LET GO OF MY HAND! I WANT TO KILL HIM! HE DO THAT TO MIRRY AND STILL COME BACK AND FIND HER SAYING THAT SHE ENJOYED THAT.. THAT BASTARD I MUST KILL HIM" yelled Dearka angrily trying to get away from Athrun.

Dearka suddenly calm down when he feel a body pulled him into an embrace. It was Mirry. "Enough, Dearka.. Enough.. Don't hit him anymore.."

"What are you still doing here? Are you waiting for him to kill you?" shouted Cagalli.

And that's make Tolle run away from there and say, " DEAKRA ELTHMAN, I WILL GET MIRRY BACK FROM YOU. I WILL BE BACK." Said before he run away. When Dearka heard that, he begin to struggle again wanted to go and hit Tolle. But Mirry stopped him.

END CHAPTER 6


	8. Imposter

I think I have fallen in love with you.

CHAPTER 7: IMPOSTER

"DEAKRA ELTHMAN, I WILL GET MIRRY BACK FROM YOU. I WILL BE BACK."

Mirry put her both hand to Dearka ear and shouted to Tolle with her teas dropping, " GO AWAY." And stare at him angrily.

After Tolle had gone, Mirry hugs Dearka tightly to calm him down. While Athrun and Cagalli wanted to leave them both alone and had left.

"Dearka, calm down. He's gone." Said Mirry.

No response from Dearka, but he had clam down. At least calmer than just now. When Mirry broke the embrace, he just ran away. "Dearka!" shouted Mirry and followed him.

"Dearka..Dearka.." shouted Mirry when she can't catch up with him and got lost with the sight of him.

"Oh my gosh, Dearka really do that?" said Lacus after she heard what had happen a while ago with her hand on her lip.

"Dearka really loves Mirry a lot huh?" said Kira.

"I can't believe too when I saw Dearka beating Tolle. I didn't see before Dearka that angry. He is the type that always joking. If I didn't pull him away, Tolle should be dead by now." Said Athrun.

"Ya, Dearka always just joke around. He is our joker." Said Kira

"I hope everything is okay now." Said Cagalli.

"If only I stay beside her, if only I stay beside her.. That won't happen, that bastard won't find her and hurt her. If only I know her earlier than he did, that won't happen! Why did she have to suffer all this pain? WHY? ARHHHH" shouted Dearka to the sea.

Suddenly, Dearka feel someone hug him from behind. "Dearka, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself." Said that "someone".

He turned around and hugs that "someone" tightly. "I'm sorry, Mirry. I shouldn't have let that happen." said Dearka while tears dropping.

" It's not your fault Dearka. Never mind of that. You protected me as you always say." Said Mirry while still hugging him.

"Athrun, good morning." Said Cagalli cheerfully as usual.

"Good morning, my princess." Said Athrun as usual.

" I wonder is Mirry and Dearka okay now: said Cagalli worriedly.

"We are okay, don't worry about us, Cag." Said Mirry walking towars them with Dearka holding her hand.

"Oh I see. I'm glad to see that." Said Cagalli.

Suddenly someone called Athrun. "Athrun!" and came up and hugs him.

"Lacus? What are you doing?" said Athrun. While Cagalli, Dearka and Mirry had a confuse expression.

"Wait a minute, you are not Lacus. Lacus hates to put down her hair." Said Mirry.

"And Lacus doesn't unbutton her 1st button. Who are you!" said Cagalli sitting on the floor because of the someone push her away and hugs Athrun.

Athrun push her away and help Cagalli to stand up. "who are you?" ask Dearka.

"I'm Meer Campbell. I'm the biggest fan of Lacus Clyne. That's why I go for operation to look like her." Said Meer.

"What's up guys? Why are all of you standing here?" ask Lacus while walkng with Kira.

Kira and Lacus frowned when they saw someone that look exactly like herself/his girlfriend.

" Hi, Lacus. I'm your biggest fan, Meer Campbell." Said Meer.

"Who did she think she is? Just being a imposter." Said Cagalli while they are sitting under the Sakura tree to have lunch.

" Lacus, you don't need to care about her." Said Mirry.

"I won't. If she wants the face, I can give her. If she wants the voice, I also can give her. However we are still two different person." Said Lacus.

" That's my Lacus." Said Kira while laughing.

" But it seems that she is interested with Athrun." Said Dearka.

" She hugs him and push me down to the floor. What a girl is she?" said Cagalli.

" Are you jealous? Me, your boyfriend being hug by someone other than you and it's a girl." Joked Athrun.

" No way. I won't be jealous! She is not worth to be jealous." Said Cagalli.

"Hmm… you are too confident with your boyfriend. What if he likes her and dump you?" joked Dearka.

" Dearka! I won't like her. Never!" said Athrun nearly to scream while kissing Cagalli cheek. " I will only love my princess." Cagalli just chuckle.

But they never know that there has a pair of eyes looking at them.

"Meer Campbell? I'm Fllay Allster. I want you to team with me and this guy, Tolle." Said Fllay.

" What do you mean?" asked Meer.

" I know you like Athrun Zala and that cause you hate Cagalli Athha. And I like Kira Yamato which is Athrun Zala's best friend and I hate Lacus Clyne. This guy, Tolle Koenig likes Miriallia Haww and hates Dearka Elthman. I think we would be a great team." Said Fllay.

" Destroy the others and take the one we love" continue Tolle.

"Count me in" said Meer evilly.

"I can't believe we are going here for school trip. I'm so excited!" said Mirry.

"Ya, the snow mountain.. It's a very popular place. Yahoo…I can ski.." said Cagalli excitedly.

" I didn't know that you like to ski?" said Athrun.

"You don't know doesn't mean I don't like, Athrun." Said Cagalli while everyone else laughing.

They are now in Snow Mountain for their school trip. They will stay there for 6 days 5 nights.

"Girls and boys, your room are already arranged. Come and take the key while I call your name!" said one of their teachers, Natarle Badgiruel.

"Lacus Clyne, Fllay Allster. Room 101."

"Cagalli Yula Athha, Meer Campbell. Room 102."

" Mirillia Haww, Mitsuki Takeuchi. Room 103"

"Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala. Room 201."

"Dearka Elthman, Tolle Koenig. Room 202"

When all 6 of them heard that, they are so shook. "Miss, I would like to change room with Dearka Elthman." Said Kira.

" Mr. Yamato, I'm afraid we can't do that." Said the teacher.

"I wonder how is Dearka. I'm afraid that the Tolle will said something to make him beat him." Said Kira.

"Let's get over to see him." Said Athrun.

"I hope nothing happen." Said Kira.

" Dearka Elthman, I told you that I would be back to take back my Mirry." Said Tolle evilly.

Dearka tried to control himself. Until he hears this, "Did you do that with Mirry before? That day I really enjoy it."

Dearka can't control himself any longer. When he just wanted to beat Tolle, a knock came into his ear. He went to open the door, he saw Kira and Athrun standing there.

" Hey, Dearka. I wanted you to help me with something. Can you go over my room now?" said Kira.

" Sure." Said Dearka knowing that they wanted to get him out there before anything happen.

"Lacus Clyne. I told you before to stay away from Kira and yet you.." said Fllay.

" Why should I stay away from him? You have no right to ask me to do that!" shouted Lacus.

SLAP….

"I warned you once again, don't ever go near to Kira." Said Fllay firmly and get out of the room. Before she go out of the room," if not I will make you stay away from him." Then she shut the door.

Lacus put her hand on her left cheek. Tears keep on dropping from her eyes.

" Cagalli Athha, I want you to stay away from Athrun." Said Meer.

" WHAT?" shouted Cagalli.

" I love Athrun more than you do. You don't have the right to go near him." Said Meer.

" I don't care whether you love him or whatever, I won't leave him." Said Cagalli.

" Oh, then I will make you to leave him." Said Meer.

" You can't. Even if you kill me, I also won't leave him. Just shut your mouth up. And it's you that should stay away from him, you imposter." Said Cagalli and walk out of the room angrily.

"Hi, so we meet again. I'm sorry about I slap you." Said Mitsuki.

" Um.. Never mind that. It is the past." Said Mirry.

" I know how Dearka loves you and you too. I regret after I slap you. Why am I so stupid to wanted to break up you this cute couple." Said Mitsuki.

" By the way, I have something really important to tell you. That day I walk to the sakura tree wanted to eat there but I heard something instead." Said Mitsuki.

" What did you heard?" asked Mirry.

" Tolle Koenig, Fllay Allster and Meer Campbell have team up and wanted to destroy Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Athha and Dearka to take the one they love. Means is Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato and YOU." Explain Mitsuki.

Mirry eye widen when she heard that. How could they.

" Dearka is same room with Tolle. And Cagalli and Lacus are same room with Campbell and Allster. I think they had ask the teachers to arranged like this." Said Mitsuki.

" How could they do that." Said Mirry.

" Don't worry, Mrry. If anything happen, I will help you. I will help you all." Said Mitsuki.

" Thanks, Mitsuki." Said Mirry.

" Just call me Mitsu. And don't worry. I wanted to help you all it's because I admire Lacus' beauty and her voice; I won't let anyone destroy my idol. Cagalli help me before when I'm in the same junior high with her. I won't let anyone to destroy my savior. And Dearka is your boyfriend and the one I love." Said Mitsuki.

" Cag help you before?" asked Mirry curiously.

FLASHBACK

" Mitsu, are you betraying us?" asked a voice.

Mitsuki just too scared to answer and shake her head.

" Then why did you tell the girl that we are going to beat her up?" ask the same voice angrily and ready to beat Mitsuki when someone speaks up.

" I see our senpai here just know how to hit people huh?" said a voice.

Behind the girl stood a blonde haired and amber eyes girl.

" Who are you? Don't you dare to intrude us" said the girl.

" I'm Cagalli Athha. Mitsuki is my classmate. I won't let you to hurt her. And she is right to warn that poor girl." Said Cagalli.

"WHY YOU!" said the girl and started to attack Cagalli. But Cagalli knows how to fight a little bit and finally beat that girl down.

" Come on, it's nothing now. Let's go." Said Cagalli to Mitsuki while take out her hand and pulled Mitsuki up from the floor.

END FLASHBACK

" I think we should go and see Lacus first since that Fllay is a terrible person as I know." Said Mitsuki.

Lacus crying none stop. "Why would Fllay hate me so much? I don't like the population but she hates me because of that. I can give her if she wants!" thought to herself.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Lacus.. it's me Mirry."

Lacus went to open the door. There goes Mirry and Mitsuki. They saw tear stain on her face and know what had happen. They went to sat on her bed.

" What did Fllay say to you?" asked Mitsuki with a tone of concern.

" H- how did you know?" asked Lacus.

" Mitsu heard that she wants to destroy you to get Kira, Meer wanted to destroy Cag to get Athrun and Tolle wanted to destroy Dearka." Said Mirry.

" I'm here to help you all. Don't worry about that. You are my idol" said Mitsuki.

" Mitsu, don't say that. We are same age. I cant be your idol but friends." Said Lacus.

" Did you both know each other?" asked Mirry.

" Ya, she is my classmate when we are in Junior High 2nd year." Said Mitsu.

" You didn't tell me that!" joked Mirry with the tone of being play and laugh.

" Let's go over and find Cagalli now." Said Mitsuki.

" So Dearka, did anything happen?" asked Kira.

" If you come a second later, there will be something happen." Said Dearka.

" By the way, Lacus is same room with Allster, I'm afraid that she will do something to her. I think we better go and see her." Said Kira.

" Allster? What will she do?" asked Athrun.

FLASHBACK

" Lacus Clyne, I warned you to stay away from Kira Yamato." Said the girl. Seems to be the leader of the group. She has red hair and she leave her school uniform 1st button unbuttons.

" What do you want, Fllay Allster?" asked Lacus firmly.

" Can't you hear her? She asked you to stay away from Kira Yamato. He is hers." Another girl says.

" She won't leave me and I won't let her. Who are you to asked my friend to stay away from me!" said a voice firmly.

" Kira!" Fllay called and grab him arm. But he pulled of her arm and grab Lacus hand and headed to the football field.

END FLASHBACK

"Then we have to hurry, just in case." Said Athrun

Cagalli went to the ski run I mean the place to ski. I check the dic they say is ski run without her sweater or jacket. She is too angry that time.

" Who did she think she is? Ask me to stay away from Athrun. Even if I stay away, she still can't get Athrun, can she? Athrun wouldn't like her." Mumbled Cagalli while sitting on the stair step that full of snow.

Even though she says that, but she is still worried. Meer Campbell said that if she doesn't leave him she would make her leave him. What would she do then? She just put her hand above her knee and buried her head into her hand.

Knock knock..

" Cag, it's us. Mirry, Lacus and Mitsu. Are you in there?"

" what's up? What are you guy so noisy about" the door open up but the voice doesn't belong to Cagalli it's Meer Campbell.

" Campbell, where is Cagalli?" asked Mirry.

" That slut? She had run away in middle of our conversation." Said Meer.

" Who do you think you are calling slut? You are the slut not her. What did you said to her that makes her run away." Asked Mitsuki angrily.

"I didn't say anything. I just ask her to stay away from my Athrun. If not I will make her leave him. And she said even if I kill her, she also wouldn't leave him. How brave she is. Useless hahahah" said Meer evilly.

" Athrun is not yours. And don't you dare to do anything to her! And ask your friend, Allster don't she dare to do anything to Lacus." Said Mirry.

END CHAPTER 7


	9. Danger

I think I have fallen in love with you.

CHAPTER 8: DANGER

"Own your own business before you said that to me, Haww! " said Meer.

" Campbell, don't you dare to do anything to Cag, if not I will personally find you and hurt you like you hurt her. And believe me, I can be cruel." Said Athrun.

" Athrun! And you are there too, slut." Said Meer.

" Don't you dare call her slut. You better stop doing that before I'm out of control. Now get lost from our sight." Shouted Athrun angrily.

"Cag, where did you go?" asked Lacus.

" Erm,… ehehhehe… I'm too angry with Campbell and I just ran out without my jacket. And when I wanted to come back, I saw Kira, Dearka and Athrun." Said Cagalli pulling Athrun's jacket closer.

SSSSSSSSSS

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA……" scream someone on the ski run skiing down.

"Mirry, calm down." Said Lacus beside her.

" It's too scary. How did Cag enjoy that." Said Mirry while looking at Cagalli not far away from them is having competition with Athrun and Kira.

"Mirry, look out!" shouted Lacus.

BANG…..

"Mirry, are you okay?" asked Lacus beside her.

" I think I'm not okay." Said a voice under Mirry.

" Oh, Dearka. I'm sorry." Said Mirry while trying to stand up.

" Never mind. You should be concentrate when you are skiing. And you are skiing from the top, miss" said Dearka.

" hehehehe…. It's too scary, you know. It's feels like you are dying. I can't believe Cag is even competing with Athrun and Kira." Said Mirry.

SSSSSSSSSS

" So, who won the competition?" asked Lacus.

" Me!" said Cagalli rising up her hand.

" I think Athrun and Kira let you win right?" said Mirry.

" No. it's me who win with my own ability." Argued Cagalli.

" Hmm…." Said Lacus. " I don't believe that."

" Why you, Lacus." Said Cagalli while chasing her.

They are now walking around the villa after the skiing.

When Dearka walking to his room for changing his shirt and meet up with the crew he saw a note on his bed.

SSSSSSSSSS

" Guys, what about we go for "snow mountain night touring"!" said Cagalli.

" Huh? What's that? You mean tour around Snow Mountain now?" said Kira.

" Sounds interesting. Count me in" said Athrun.

" Count me in too." Said Mirry.

" Count me in three." Said Lacus.

" Count me in four." Said Kira.

"Sorry guys. I'm afraid that I can't join you guys tonight. I have something to do." Said Dearka and went off. "Bye, enjoy yourself."

" What would he have to do?" asked Cagalli.

Mirry started to worry about Dearka. What would he has to do and it's not with them?

" Never mind, let's go ourselves then." Said Cagalli.

" Hey guys. I need to go take something. Can you guys go without me?" said

Mirry.

SSSSSSSSSS

Dearka went to the ski run alone. Tolle is sitting there waiting for him. But he is not alone. There are almost 20 men behind him.

" What do you want, Koenig?" asked Dearka.

" I want Mirry." Said Tolle.

" Then you sure won't get it. And Mirry is not a toy. Not you want then you can get." Said Dearka.

SSSSSSSSSS

Mirry went to Dearka's room to check. When she reaches in front of the door, she saw a note lying on the floor.

" GO TO THE SKI RUN. I WILL MEET YOU THERE. IF NOT SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN TO YOUR PRECIOUS GIRLFRIEND."

"Tolle…" mumbled Mirry knowing that it is Tolle who leaves this note, "Dearka."

SSSSSSSSSS

"If you insist don't stay away from Mirry, then you will suffer a lot." Said Tolle while using a whip to slash Dearka. Blood dripping from Dearka body but he insisted he wouldn't not stay away from Mirry. He had been hanging on somewhere with a wire tying his hand to avoid Dearka from resist.

" I'm telling you again. I will not leave her. Even you kill me, I still wouldn't leave her!" said Dearka weakly yet angrily.

"Ho? Even I kill you? I'm really killing you know." Said Tolle.

" Mirry wouldn't go back to you even though after I died. You can't hurt her. She still has Athrun and Kira to protect her." Said Dearka.

" Can they? Can they protect her while their girlfriend is also in danger?" said Tolle.

" Cagalli and Lacus are strong girls. They won't get defeated by Allster the slut and Campbell the imposter. And I won't get defeated by you, Koenig the bastard." Shouted Dearka weakly.

"Are you sure? HAHAHAH" said Tolle.

" Do you believe the good one will win the evil one? And yes, I believe. You will lose. You wouldn't get Mirry." Said Dearka.

"who knows." Sad Tolle.

" And you are so weak. You even need ten men to help you to hang me up. HEHEHE… am I that strong? Weakling?" asked Dearka laughing weakly yet loud.

SSSSSSSSSS

"Dearka, please be okay." Mumbled Mirry while running towards to the Ski run. She heard something while she is reaching there. It is Dearka voice.

" Do you believe the good one will win the evil one? And yes, I believe. You will lose. You wouldn't get Mirry." Said Dearka.

"Dearka.." whispered Mirry while she saw two male is talking there. One hanging there another one whipping the hanging one. "Oh my gosh."

"who knows." Sad Tolle.

" And you are so weak. You even need ten men to help you to hang me up. HEHEHE… am I that strong? Weakling?" asked Dearka laughing weakly yet loud.

" Dearka!" shouted Mirry.

Both Tolle and Dearka heard that and saw Mirry.

" Mirry, what are you doing here? Go away." Said Dearka.

" Tolle, why are you doing this to Dearka? What you want?" asked Mirry.

" What I want? I want you! If you doesn't want him to be hurt, then say you will come back to me and leave him." Said Tolle while purposely slash Dearka hardly.

" No. She wouldn't stay away from me and go back to you! Mirry, don't listen to him. I'm all right." Shouted Dearka while getting whip for talking. And he spilt out blood.

" Dearka!" shouted Mirry.

" Don't mind. I'm okay." Said Dearka while smiling.

" Don't be so stupid, Elthman. If I continue whip you like this, you will die. Just say you are going to stay away from her." Shouted Dearka.

" I WOULDN'T. I TOLD YOU OVER THOUSANDS TIMES I WON'T. ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT!" shouted Dearka looking at Tolle.

"Mirry, he is going to die. If you don't hurry say that you will leave him, you will see your beloved boyfriend died in front of you!" said Tolle looking at Mirry.

" TOLLE KOENIG, ARE YOU REALLY DEAF? I SAID I WOULDN'T LEAVE HER EVEN SHE SAY SHE WILL STAY AWAY FROM ME. SO JUST SHUT UP." Shouted Dearka.

" Mirry, why wouldn't just say you will leave me?" said Tolle while walking towards to Mirry. Mirry slowly step back when he comes forward. Dearka saw that and agonize over the wire that tied up his hand.

" Mirry, run. Don't let him get you. Go" shouted Dearka.

" Mirry, you still don't want to say is it? Never mind. No one will interrupt us now. Not even your boyfriend that always protect you. Let's have fun" said Tolle while grabbing Mirry shoulder from behind tightly.

" Mirry.." shouted Dearka while the wire is going to cut off.

"Mirry, your body smell is still the same as that day huh." Whispered Tolle into Mirry's ear. Mirry heard that and remind her about that day. She closed her eyes and tears begin to form.

" Your body is as warm as that day too." Said Tolle. Mirry's body is now shaking because Tolle's hand is touching her neck slowly to her chest. And he took of her jacket button slowly, one by one.

" I wonder you are still the same as that day? So you didn't answer me yet. Did you have fun?" asked Tolle while taking off her jacket and throw it to the floor.

Mirry's body now is shaking like hell. Tolle is still touching her. Now his hand is under her shirt at the stomach part and slowly going up to the breast. She can't resist because she is too weak to. That's reminded her of that day.

" Your body is cold, isn't it? Without the jacket and only this thin shirt is going to be very cold. But don't worry, I will give you warm." Tolle said as he pushes her down lying on the snow.

Mirry eyes closed tightly. She doesn't want to know what will happen next. She is biting her lip tightly enough to have blood come out.

Tolle's body slowly went down, nearer, nearer and nearer to Mirry's body. She is too frightened to insist. She can feel his body touches hers. She bit her lip tighter than before and put her hand into fist.

When Tolle wanted to kiss her everywhere, Mirry can feel his cold breath but suddenly she can't feel his body touches hers and his breath. She open her eyes and saw something.

" YOU BASTARD." That's what she can hear. She saw Dearka is punching Tolle is a mad guy. He is much angrier than the last time. His hands obviously have the mark of the wire. She can see he struggle a lot to cut the wire.

" YOU SAID YOU LOVE HER? IF YOU LOVE HER THEN YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER, AND YET YOU ARE HURTING HER. I WILL KILL YOU FOR SURE TODAY." Shouted Dearka angrily.

Mirry has no voice to call out his name. She is just not recovered from what happen just now. Suddenly a hand hugs her.

SSSSSSSSSS

"Are you sure you saw the note?" asked Athrun while all of them running towards the ski run.

" Yes, I'm sure. When I walking to the hall I saw a note lying down there." Said Mitsuki.

"Oh my gosh." Said Lacus and stopped running.

All of them eyes widen. They saw Dearka is hitting Tolle. And Mirry is sitting on the floor without her jacket, closing her eyes, and crying there.

" He is much more angrier than the last time. Kira, come and help me to pull him away. I don't think I can pull him away myself." Said Athrun. They both run towards Dearka. While the girls went to Mirry.

" It's all right now, Mirry." Said Lacus while hugging her.

Mirry open her eyes and saw Lacus, Cagalli and Mitsuki is there comforting her. And she turn to see Kira and Athrun is doing their best to stop Dearka to hit Tolle.

" Dearka, calm down. You will kill him." Said Athrun.

" I want to kill him" said Dearka still angrily.

"No you can't. Calm down. Mirry is hurt. You can't hit him and just don't go to her right? He is not worth you to kill him with your hand." Said Kira.

Dearka stop punching Tolle and Tolle takes the advantage and hit Dearka wounds.

" KOENIG, YOU BETTER GO FOR NOW. DEARKA WILL BE OUT OF CONTROL IF YOU DON'T GO NOW. THAT TIME ME AND KIRA CAN'T STOP HIM AND HE WILL SURELY KILL YOU. GET LOST." Shouted Athrun.

Kira and Athrun are grabbing Dearka. Kira grabbing his shoulder from behind while Athrun holding on his shoulder from in front. He struggle and struggle can't control himself. He is too furious what Tolle did to Mirry just now.

"Dearka, calm down. He is gone now. CALM DOWN." Said Athrun still holding him.

" Go to Mirry first. She needs you now." Said Kira.

They both release him after he calm down a bit. While Dearka walking towards Mirry, he suddenly knelt down and spilt out blood. Mirry saw it but she can't go, she is too weak right now.

" Dearka, Dearka! What happen?" asked Athrun. But before Dearka can answer, everything turned black. He fainted.

SSSSSSSSSS

Dearka is lying unconsciously on his bed for like 2 days. Tolle has gone home and transfer to another school.

(A/N: they are still in Snow Mountain.)

" Mirry, don't be so worry. He is just too tired. He wants to rest." Said Lacus while seeing Mirry crying there again.

" Lacus, it's my fault. It's my entire fault. If not me, he wouldn't go and meet that bastard." Said Mirry.

" Don't blame yourself, Mirry. He loves you that's why he go there and fight for you. He wouldn't be happy if you crying like that." Said Mitsuki.

" Mirry, don't be so sad. I'm sure Dearka will wake up soon. He is a tough man you know. He always protect all the junior when he is in Junior high." Said Kira.

Athrun and Cagalli went to the pharmacy nearby to buy some medicine for Mirry.

" He is cool when he protect them you know? One time he can't protect them because there were a lot of men, and do you know what he did?" said Kira.

" what?" asked Mitsuki

" He run away. But not run away because he can't fight them but it's because he run away to find me and Athrun to help him. And at last, we won." Said Kira,

" Dearka really likes to be a hero huh?" said Mitsuki.

" Ya.." said Kira.

SSSSSSSSSS

"Athrun, when do you think Dearka is going to wake up?" asked Cagalli.

" I don't know. He had been wounds everywhere and lost a lot of bloods while getting whiip by that bastard." Said Athrun sadly.

They are crossing the road now. A car is running with high speed and intent to knock down Cagalli.

" ARHHHHHH.." shouted Cagalli.

But luckily, Athrun pushes her away from the road. And of course he is all right too.

" Are you all right?" asked Athrun.

" Um…it's okay." Said Cagalli.

" Lets' head back. It's dangerous out here. I think the car intent to knock you." Said Athrun while trying to pull her up.

" Arhh,… my leg hurt." Said Cagalli while standing up.

" Come on, I will carry you back." Said Athrun while squatting down and asked Cagalli to lean on his back.

" Your back is so comfortable huh." Said Cagalli.

" You sure are heavy huh?" joked Athrun. Cagalli hit his back playfully.

SSSSSSSSSS

Dearka finally open his eyes. He saw all his friends are in that room. Mitsuki is sitting on the chair with her hand putting on her head and eyes closed. Cagalli is resting on Athrun chest while Athrun's head is on Cagalli head, eyes closed, same goes to Kira and Lacus.

" Mirry?" shouted Dearka. Everyone quickly open their eyes when they heard the noise.

" Dearka, you finally awake. You slept for like 2 days." Said Athrun.

" Athrun, where is Mirry? Is she all right? How is she? Where is she? Wha-" said Dearka while he feel someone hugs him from behind trying to calm him down.

" I'm all right, Dearka." Said Mirry

END CHAPTER 8


	10. Surprise

I think I have fallen in love with you.

CHAPTER 9: SURPRISE

"Mirry! I'm glad you are all right." Said Dearka.

" You are the one that hurt badly. And yet you still care for me?" asked Mirry.

" My wounds are nothing compare to your wounds." Said Dearka.

Mirry heard that and cried. She can't believe Dearka will say that even though he lay on the bed unconsciously because of her for 2 days. She lean up and kisses him on his lip. " Thank you"

SSSSSSSSSS

" It's winter break. Yohoo." Shouted Cagalli.

They came back from Snow Mountain few weeks ago. Dearka now is recovered. They are now in the amusement park owned by Cagalli's father, circle.

" Let's go for the roller coaster." Said Mirry.

" WHAAAA……WHAAA….WHAA…" shouted Lacus while they are in the roller coaster.

"Lacus, I can't believe you will scream until so loud. HAHAHAHHA" said Cagalli while laughing.

"Mou, it's so scary." Said Lacus.

" I can see that. You see my hand will be broke if the ride is still on. You grab my hand really tight." Said Kira while laughing.

SSSSSSSSSS

"Let's rest for a while." Said Athrun while finding place to sit in a coffee shop.

" The ride was so fun." Said Mirry while sitting down.

" Hm… afterward I'm going to try the "360 degrees turn around"." Said Cagalli.

" Are you crazy?" asked Dearka.

" You are scared, Dearka?" asked Athrun.

" Hell no. But Cag you are a girl. Don't you scared?" said Dearka.

" No. I will prove it to you. Come on." Said Cagalli while getting up.

SSSSSSSSSS

" You are cool, Cag. I mean Lacus and Mirry is now vomiting in the toilet but you are still standing here eating." said Kira.

" Ya ya. I know I'm weak. We're just not as strong as Cag." Said Mirry finally vomit finish,

" How are you feeling?" asked Dearka.

" Fine." Said Mirry.

SSSSSSSSSS

"What are you doing here?" asked Lacus.

" I'm here to warn you to stay away from Kira 1 last time and if you still don't, you will regret." Said Fllay

"Girls, take off her school shirt and throw it down the building." Said Fllay.

" AHHHH…" shouted Lacus.

SSSSSSSSSS

"Lacus Clyne." Said the teacher while taking attendants.

" Miss, Lacus hadn't been her since morning. But she did come with school with us." Said Kira.

" Did she go homw early?" asked the teacher.

" No. Her bag is still here. Miss, can I go and look for her? I scared she is in danger." Said Kira.

" Okay, Mr. Yamato."

SSSSSSSSSS

"Lacus.. where are you?" Shouted Kira.

" where would she been? She wouldn't skip class normally. What happen?" thought to himself

Suddenly he heard someone crying when he went to the roof of the school. She saw a familiar person squatting there and buried her face into her knee and hand crying.

" Lacus? " said Kira while walking to her.

When she looks up, Kira eyes widen and frowned. She didn't wear any school top but only a singlet, and her jacket is nowhere to be found. She is just squatting there and crying.

( A/N: because the school top is white, that's why the girls would wear a singlet on top of their "you- know-what")

" What happen, Lacus? Who did this to you?" asked Kira while putting on his sweater to her.

" Kira.." sahe just manage to said that and hugs him. She was scared. " Allster."

When Kira heard that, he is so angry and wanted to find Fllay and hit her up but he can't go if Lacus is so sad and afraid now. He decided to ask the others to take care of her.

SSSSSSSSSS

"Cag, Mirry, Dearka, Athrun. Do me a favor." Said Kira when he got into class at recess time. After they heard what happen to Lacus, all of them rush to the Nursery room to take care of her.

" I'm got thing to do. You will take care of her." Said Kira and went off.

" I think Dearka and I will go after him, I'm sure he is finding Allster." Said Athrun and went off with Dearka.

" I hope nothing will happen." Said Mirry.

SSSSSSSSSS

"FLLAY ALLSTER." Shouted Kira when he went to Fllay class, 2-C. everybody look at him. He is really angry right now.

"Oh hi, Kira. Are you finding for me?" said Fllay with a annoying tone.

" I want to talk to you right now. Come to the running track." Said Kira angrily.

RUNNING TRACK

" ARE YOU A NUT? HOW DARE YOU HURT LACUS?" shouted Kira.

" Oh? What did I do to her?" said Fllay pretending nothing happen.

" ALLSTER, I WARN YOU. I KNOW IT IS YOU WHO DO THAT. IF YOU EVER HURT LACUS AGAIN. I WILL HIT YOU EVEN YOU ARE A GIRL!" Shouted Kira.

" I didn't do anything to her. I just take off her top and jacket and throw down the building that's all. I thought she would just walk around like that cause she is a slut." Said Fllay laughing.

SLAP….

" DON'T YOU DARE TO SAY LACUS LIKE THAT. DON'T EVER APPEAR IN FRONT OF US. AND GET LOST." Shouted Kira with a terrible face. (like when he is in SEED mode)

"Kira Yamato, I love you so much and you go and love a slut like Clyne?" said Fllay.

" I WARN YOU BEFORE NOT TO CALL HER SLUT AND YET YOU STILL DO THAT." Shouted Kira while taking out a cutter.

Fllay expression is now terrible. "What you want to do?"

" I WANT TO CUT YOUR FACE. YOU THOUGHT YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL HUH? I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THINKING THAT. AND THAT TIME NO BOYS WILL LIKE YOU." Shouted Kira.

" You wouldn't dare to do that." Shouted Fllay while put her hands on her face. Actually she really scared he will do that.

" I told you before not to hurt Lacus if not I will do anything that you would regret. Now, where should I start first?" said Kira evilly while coming nearer to Kira.

" You are crazy." Said Fllay while running scarily.

" Kira, are you going to cut her if she didn't run away?" said Athrun from behind.

" I wouldn't. I know she will surely run away. She cares her face more than her life. She is the slut, don't you remember?" said Kira returned to his old self.

" That's our Kira. She wouldn't dare to do anything aymore if not Kira, I will help you to cut her if you don't want to." Said Dearka.

"Thank Dearka." Said Kira laughing.

SSSSSSSSSS

" I can't believe Allster do that. And Kira is so clever. HAHAHA." Said Cagalli while laughing loudly.

"Cag, something wrong with you?" asked Mirry while putting her hand on her forehead.

" I'm just to excited today." Said Cagalli.

SSSSSSSSSS

" How nice is the star. Blinking and blinking." Said Cagalli.

Athrun took her to a place that can see star view. They are lying down on grass and admiring the view. It is really beautiful, shinning and shinning.

" Cag, do you really like stars?" asked Athrun.

" Yup. But I can't see them from my house. I wouldn't like to come here every night if I can. Because I really like stars." Said Cagalli.

SSSSSSSSSS

Next day

" Onee-chan, you are back? So how was the training with Shinn?" asked Stellar.

" Why would he want to practice today? I'm so tired of the school stuff but he must choose today. And if I reject I will be more tired because he will keep on asking me and follow me." Said Cagalli.

" Hmm…. It's late now. You better quickly go and take your shower and lied on the bed, since you are so tired." Said Stellar evilly.

" Hmm… it is just me or what? Why are you so weird tonight?" asked Cagalli.

Stellar just smile and walk away.

SSSSSSSSSS

BRING BRING..

"Hello. Cagalli speaking." Said Cagalli after coming out from the bathroom.

" Cag, remember to switch off your light. If you do that, your dream will come true." Said the voice and cut off the line.

" what? What is he talking abobut? Is he too bored or what?" mumbled Cagalli curiously.

BED TIME

"I think I had better go to bed. It's too tired for a day. All is that Shinn's fault." Said Cagalli yawning.

Click clack the switch 

Cagalli is lying on her bed now, face facing the ceiling. Her eyes widen. She saw a lot of star shining at her ceiling.

If you do that, your dream will come true.

That sentence keeps on replaying inside her head. " so that what he mean har?" she took her hand phone and dial Athrun no.

" So did your dream come true?" asked Athrun without greeting her.

" Athrun, you stick that star sticker for me? Just to make my dream comes true?" asked Cagalli.

" I can't make you to see stars there but I can make stars appear inside your room. So whenever you are sleeping, you can see stars shinning there." Said Athrun.

" So, when did you come and stick that?" asked Cagalli.

" I asked Shinn to asked you to practice with him and keep you busy while I'm sticking the star in your house. Of course I need Stellar to be home and open the door for me!" said Athrun.

" So you are the one makes me so tired today huh?" joked Cagalli.

" But don't you like it?" said Athrun.

" Ya, I love it. Thanks." Said Cagalli.

" Don't mind. What's boyfriend for? You better get some sleep now, bye." Said Athrun.

" Bye and have a sweet dream." Said Cagalli while looking at the ceiling and smile. " How sweet is he" thought to herself

SSSSSSSSSS

Mirry is walking like usual to her house after school. Athrun, Kira and Dearka have soccer practice today. And Lacus and Cagalli had something to do.

FLASHBACK

Mirry went in to her class happily. Today is a special day, it's her birthday.

" Mirry, good morning." Said Cagalli cheerfully and went to talk with Athrun.

" Mirry, how are you." Asked Lacus and continue,"I take it as fine right?" and went of to Kira.

" Oh there Mirry. I have something really important to tell you." Said Dearka.

" What?" asked Mirry as hopefully he is greeting her happy birthday.

" I can't walk home with you. I had soccer pratice after school and now I have to deal with something. I will see you around later, c ya." Said Dearka and went off.

END FLASHBACK

" What is wrong with everyone? All of them didn't even speak with me more than 10 sentences today and they forget my birthday. Are they my friend?" mumbled Mirry angrily.

SSSSSSSSSS

Mirry is now checking her mail. Her eyes are red and her cheek had tears stain, obviously she had been crying.

" They really forget my birthday. Now is already 8 p.m.. I hate them all." Mumbled Mirry while started to cry again.

Suddenly her phone rang.

" Hello?" said Mirry.

" Mirry, hurry up come to the park. Dearka fainted." Said Cagalli nervously.

Mirry eyes widen and quickly grab her jacket and run out of her house.

SSSSSSSSSS

AT THE SAME TIME, SOMEWHERE ELSE.

" Do you have to use that excuse?" said Dearka.

" Why not? She will surely comes out if I use that." Said Cagalli. The others nodded.

" We better go hide ourselves now." Said Athrun.

" Remember what to do ya." Said Lacus.

" I don't think we will forget. We were rehearsal so many times." Said Kira.

SSSSSSSSSS

"Dearka fainted? How come?" said Mirry while running to the park. Tears dropping down quickly.

When she reaches to the park, she saw no on there. She looks around and shouted," Dearka! Cagalli! Where are you guys."

" I'm here, Mirry." Said Dearka.

" Dearka? I thought Caga-" said Mirry while cut short by Dearka kiss, on lip passionately. He broke apart their lips a few minutes later and said," Happy Birthday, Mirry." While their face is still near, very near.

Dearka put his hand inside his pocket and brought out a box. He opens it and there appear a necklace. A silver cross with some stars hanging near the end of the cross is hanging on the silver string. He is now putting on the necklace onto her neck while lights turn on around the park. There were colorful light decoration hanging on the tree branch and shinning star hanging on the tree.

" Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Mirry, happy birthday to you." Sang the crew, Kira, Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and Mitsuki while pushing a cake out.

" You guys…" said Mirry.

SSSSSSSSSS

" I thought you guys have forgotten my birthday." Cried Mirry.

" How could we? You are our best friend. It's Dearka who planned this. He asked us to pretend like nothing and said we have thing to do can't walk with you. And after school we came here to do the preparation." Said Lacus.

" Then why Cag you said Dearka fainted?" asked Mirry.

" I know you will be mad because you thought we had forgotten your birthday. So I had to make out a excuse to make you surely come out. Since I know if you angry with someone you wouldn't come out and see them." Said Cagalli.

" So it's your wvil plan huh." Said Mirry looking at Dearka.

" But don't you like it? I wanted to give you a surprise." Said Dearka.

END CHAPTER 9


	11. I'm glad that i fallen in love with you

I THINK I HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU 

Final chapter: I'm glad I fall in love with you

6 years later

" Mommy! Mommy! Chris poured the water onto my head! I'm all wet!" Said a cute blond haired girl.

" Chris!" shouted the mother.

"Yes mom?" appears another blue haired boy.

" Why did you poured the water onto your sister head?" asked the mother.

" She doesn't believe that I'll pour the water to her." answered Chris.

" I'm home." Shouted a voice from the door.

" Daddy is back!" shouted Chris happily and run towards the door.

A few minutes later, a man with a paired of emerald eyes and blue hair came into the room carrying Chris.

" Daddy, daddy! Chris poured water onto my head!" said Christine once again.

" Chris? You did that to your sister? Quickly go get a towel for her to dry her hair!" said the father gently and put Chris down.

While the two is not in the room, the man walks towards the woman.

" How's everything, Athrun?" asked the woman.

" Nothing much. Little Rosie discharge today. She gave me a rose." Said Athrun.

" How's your day? Did the children in the kindergarten behave well?" asked Athrun.

" As naughty as usual. As cute as usual." Said Cagalli smiling.

" Ha! Tomorrow we going to meet up with Kira and the others right?" asked Athrun.

"Yup! You better be free" said Cagalli

" I will. I had already canceled all my appointment tomorrow. But I'm a doctor, I need to save people." Said Athrun.

" I understand!" said Cagalli

" That's my honey." Said Athrun and closes their gaps and put his lips on hers.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

" Athrun, Cagalli. We are here!" said Lacus.

" Chris, Christine, go over there and play with Ken." Said Cagalli.

" Okay, mommy!" said both of them.

" Where are Miriallia and Dearka?" asked Athrun.

" They are on the way. So how's life?" asked Kira.

" You always visit me and you asked me this?" asked Athrun.

" Okay, okay! I heard that little Rosie has discharge?" said Kira.

" Yup. She was quite disappointed when you are not there. You know, you are one of her doctor." Said Athrun.

" Can't help. I'm in the operation room that time. But you are the main doctor. The most important person is you." Said Kira.

" So, Lacus. Expecting another boy?" asked Cagalli when she saw Lacus massaging her stomach.

" Next month we will know is a boy or girl." Said Lacus.

" I hope it is a girl." Said a voice behind.

" Dearka, Miriallia. You are here." said Lacus.

" Why did you hope it is a girl? It is not like is your baby?" asked Kira.

" Miriallia will be having a boy. So I thought of marrying your daughter to my boy. Haha…just joking." Said Dearka.

" Where's Janice?" asked Athrun.

" Oh. She is ill. I dropped her in my mother's house to take care of her." said Miriallia.

" Oww.. poor thing." Said Cagalli.

" So, how is your company?" asked Cagalli again.

" It's perfect. A lots of readers supports the magazine." said Miriallia.

" I'm really busy lately. I didn't get to read my precious wife's magazine. I have to work late everyday. That stupid boss of mine." Said Dearka

" Is it so hard of being the head of marketing in Minerva Corp?" asked Lacus.

" The boss just look high upon me!" said Dearka.

" Very funny, Dearka." Said Kira and Athrun.

The laughter of the 3 families is precious.

Athrun Zala & Cagalli Yula Athha married at the age of 20. Few months later, Cagalli found out that she is pregnant. Athrun was so happy. They got twins and named them after Chris and Christine.

Kira Yamato & Lacus Clyne got married after they graduate from the university. They are 21 that time. They got a boy named Ken Yamato and expecting another one in a few months time.

Dearka Elthman & Miriallia Haww married the latest among the 3 families. They get married at the age of 21 but later then Kira and Lacus. They got a daughter called Janice and expecting a boy in 1 month time. The baby will be named Tolle.

END OF THIS STORY.

Sorry 4 long update. I'm really busy since the school reopen. Please read my other story- Unfaithful love.


End file.
